


【Jaydick】机车骑士

by ballercat



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Tim Drake/Barbara Gordon - Freeform, jaydick
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballercat/pseuds/ballercat
Summary: *通篇是阿卡姆骑士系列游戏及漫画背景，和漫画存在设定上的区别，提姆和芭芭拉是情侣，杰森被小丑囚禁虐待而非死亡，请注意相关cp和情节避雷。*走的是黑暗骑士陨落结尾线，所以哥谭没有蝙蝠侠。*有回忆杀、疾病相关私设。*借用了一些漫画梗和游戏dlc的剧情。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Dick Grayson
Kudos: 32





	【Jaydick】机车骑士

**Author's Note:**

> *通篇是阿卡姆骑士系列游戏及漫画背景，和漫画存在设定上的区别，提姆和芭芭拉是情侣，杰森被小丑囚禁虐待而非死亡，请注意相关cp和情节避雷。  
> *走的是黑暗骑士陨落结尾线，所以哥谭没有蝙蝠侠。  
> *有回忆杀、疾病相关私设。  
> *借用了一些漫画梗和游戏dlc的剧情。

01.  
迪克•格雷森看到了他那辆从屁股下丢失了一年多的重机车*。  
款式别致的摩托就这样大喇喇地停在教堂门外的树底下，仿佛在向他恬不知耻地炫耀。  
“哇哦——”  
迪克微微挑起一边眉毛，发出一声慨叹。  
“迪克少爷，仪式快开始了，提姆少爷正在找您——今天的伴郎。您现在人在哪儿？”内置通讯器中传来老管家熟悉的声线。  
“我在门口了，阿尔弗雷德。”迪克转身推开教堂的木门：“我想……今天一定是个好日子。”  
“我和您居然意见一致，迪克少爷。”

即便在应该受到上帝祝福的时刻，哥谭依然一如既往地下着绵密的雨。  
对于现任市长詹姆斯•戈登的女儿和前哥谭首富布鲁斯•韦恩的养子来说，这样的婚礼或许未免显得太过低调*——晚间在伯恩利区的一所小小的教堂内，数十寥寥的熟悉面孔，一尊上了些年头的耶稣像，以及一位老迈虔诚的牧师。  
戈登推着芭芭拉，洁白的长婚纱盖过了冰冷的机械轮椅，而代替韦恩先生站在提姆身后的，则是家族忠心耿耿的管家。当年轻的新郎牵过女孩的手为她带上戒指，并躬身亲吻上她的双唇时，迪克忍不住侧头去瞄教堂里的来宾。  
某个角落里一个陌生的蓝眼男子朝他微微点了点头，迪克耸耸肩，又飞快地扫视了一圈。  
显而易见的，他没能见到他想见的另一张面孔。

距离那个噩梦般的万圣节已经过去近一年，而哥谭这个奇妙而残破的城市同她的民众一起，似乎又如同过去无数次一般，在近乎毁灭的打击下再次摇摇晃晃地站了起来。黑暗骑士陨落后，犯罪率在短时间内的疯狂反弹，如今也在新任市长的治安新政和GCPD的压制下有所回落——而各处义警的身影，也并未因蝙蝠侠的终结而消失。  
迪克曾有一段时间在哥谭和布鲁德海文间反复奔波，甚至花更多的功夫在这一头，那种焦头烂额的日子目前也有所好转，但现在他不得不开始忧虑新的麻烦——至少，虽然芭芭拉并不在意，但是他看得出提姆对于这样“寒酸”的婚礼并不算满意，而他也好几次瞥到罗宾电脑里的蜜月规划……这小子在努力做一个好丈夫。  
这当然是好事……或许。  
前提是哥谭允许神谕和罗宾同时消失而不会捅出更大的篓子。

“最后他果然还是没来。”仪式后芭芭拉送走了公务繁忙的父亲，望着陆续起身的宾客小声道。  
“谁？”迪克问。  
“还能有谁。”提姆没好气地说。  
“提姆——”  
“好吧，好吧。我发誓绝对没有做手脚。”年轻的丈夫举手投降：“我本来都没打算给他发请柬——但芭芭拉坚持那么做，她希望至少家里的人能来齐一点。”  
提姆着重念着家人那个词，并试图以此表达不满，迪克知道他还在为当初的绑架事件不痛快。  
“但你看，对方并不那么像你想的那样重视这些。”  
迪克看着女孩沉默地轻咬下唇，插话道：“我猜那小子大概是来了。”  
“什么？”芭芭拉说：“迪克？！”  
“嘿——别用那种眼神看我，”迪克解释道：“我跟他一点联系都没有……呃，大概是直觉？”  
提姆朝他翻了个白眼：“我不了解他，你才是那个和他相处时间最长的。”  
“你说了算。”迪克含糊道：“说起来，我们谁都联络不上他，最后请柬是怎么发出去的？”  
“阿尔弗雷德。”两人相视一眼齐口说。  
哦，这可真的一点都不意外。

直到婚礼结束后，迪克发现曾经属于自己的姑娘还静静地立在树下，像是在等待着恋人。  
迪克鬼使神差地走到机车边，伸手摸了摸车身——整部机车几乎没什么擦碰痕迹，看得出被人养护得很好，它甚至被改装过一部分，相比当初还加了不少部件，原本黑底镶嵌着蓝色条纹的涂装也变了。或许连做原型机的卢修斯都很难一眼认出，但对于曾同它朝夕相处的夜翼来说则完全不是问题。  
“说真的，哪有人会对偷来的车下那么大功夫？”迪克嘀嘀咕咕地抱怨起来。

*起源漫画里杰森曾经袭击迪克，然后骑走了他的机车（还是两次）  
*游戏结局戈登当选哥谭市长，芭芭拉则和提姆结婚了。

02.  
这不是迪克•格雷森在失去自己座驾后第一次遇到它。  
去年万圣节的雨夜，阿卡姆骑士带着雇佣军封锁全哥谭，夜翼带着科波特军火交易的情报从布鲁德海文赶往蝙蝠侠身边，他在麦甘尼岛穿过无人机和坦克组成的火线，灵活地奔越在高楼间，却在某处被突然扯住了视线。  
他上周丢失的重机车就停在路边，在他脚下这座商务楼左侧的巷子中。迪克避开无人机的扫描，悄声从楼顶滑落。虽然之前就有所猜测，那天被人半途袭击果然并非简单的报复或是意外。偷车贼曾经利用车载控制系统入侵韦恩塔的技术中心网络，这块东西是卢修斯负责的，不像蝙蝠洞那么层层戒备，即便立刻做出了应对，但迪克知道对方想必已经拿到了一些他想要的东西。  
至少就此刻的状况来说——他的粗心和卢修斯的聪慧，显然要对那些明显被人改装过的装甲坦克和武器枪械负责。  
抱歉啦，布鲁斯……我会尽力补偿你的。迪克默默忏悔了三秒，环视周遭后轻巧地落在车旁。

他当然还没蠢到认为自己对这辆车还有控制权限，也没有贸然上前触碰，偷车的伙计是个黑客高手，很清楚如何把原主的痕迹清除得一干二净。这还不算最糟的，夜翼想——对方似乎对他们某些秘密一清二楚……至少他知道卢修斯会用特制的程式调试一系列的装备，而那个内置程式可以介入技术中心网络。  
年轻的义警皱眉忖度现状，毫无疑问，这辆机车目前只是一辆“不那么普通”的代步工具，但被自己撞上了总觉得无法当做无事发生。  
就在迪克纠结着究竟是直接破坏掉它还是缅怀一下再干，一枚子弹撕裂雨幕从他耳旁飞过，炸在眼前的地面上。长久的实战和训练令他几乎在意识到遇袭的同一瞬间，就向侧方腾空而起并拔出了身后的电击棍，爽快利落地朝弹道方向狠狠击去。  
砰——  
武器相碰发出尖锐的撞击声，对方用大口径双枪交叉格挡住了这全力一击，夜翼借势落地站稳，面朝敌人做出警戒姿势。  
眼前的持枪者身覆迷彩装甲，整个面目藏在一具单面光学头盔之后。蓝色盔面随着他的呼吸滑过流线光影，而双侧竖起的金属装饰让人产生几分似曾相识的熟稔。  
迪克在内心长长地呻吟了一声，毕竟连布鲁斯都猜不到在刚刚进入哥谭不到半小时，他就“幸运”地抽到了这局游戏最大的鬼牌。  
换作以往，他会很乐意同这位从头到脚都很可疑的老兄来上一场，但眼下他还有更重要的事要忙。

“看看这是谁家的乖宝宝半夜溜出来了。”  
被过滤后无机质声线听上去相当怪异，暴乱的始作俑者精确地喊出他的身份：“夜翼，你不躲在布鲁德海文，跑到这里来做什么。”  
“这话可真有意思，”迪克反唇相讥：“伙计你不乖乖躲在阿卡姆，跑来哥谭游览观光吗？”  
“哈！棒极了，一个个都像傻子一样赶着替老家伙送死，”金属骑士举枪朝他送出一梭穿甲弹，有一枚擦过了他的左臂：“来看看他会替你们凭吊多久？一周？还是一个月？”  
迪克吃痛却还不忘补上一句：“我想总是要比你死后要久一点？”  
对方像是被激怒了，面具上的指示线变得混乱：“那就来试试好了。我很期待老蝙蝠看到他的黄金男孩的尸体会有什么反应。”  
制服抵消了大部分冲击，但伤口依然开始流血了，迪克不快地嘟哝道：“你猜怎着，蝙蝠侠可能并不太想和一个拙劣的模仿犯见面。”  
“你对我一无所知，夜翼……老蝙蝠也一样！”阿卡姆骑士切了弹匣，重新瞄准受伤的义警。  
“嘿！伙计，今天可不是约会的好日子，但别太心急，”迪克举起手默默后退了几步，翻身撑在车座上掩到机车后，他无意恋战，一心判断着合适的脱身时机：“这儿是哥谭，只要你和奥兹继续折腾下去，我们总是会在GCPD再见的。”  
骑士举着枪却没有扣下扳机，他恼怒地对缩在车身后的夜翼吼道。  
“该死！离我的车远一点儿！！”  
“开什么玩笑——你的车？”  
迪克已经摸到腰侧烟雾弹的手停了一下，立刻反应过来：“那天害我从车上甩下来的人果然是你！”

事后勉强顺利脱身的夜翼得到了来自蝙蝠洞的问候。  
“您那边出了什么状况？迪克少爷？老爷正在等您。”  
“我在路上了。”迪克咬着牙给自己的胳膊打止血针：“稍稍出了点小意外。”  
“什么？”  
“我撞到了那家伙——自称阿卡姆骑士的那个。”  
阿福的声音听上去快犯病了：“迪克少爷，您没事吧？”  
“没事，阿尔弗雷德，别告诉布鲁斯。”夜翼想了想：“你查到他的身份了吗？”  
“还没有，这件事进展得不是很顺利。我已经过滤了阿卡姆城所有符合要求的名单，但很遗憾，似乎没有拥有这样实力的犯人。”  
“他给我很奇怪的感觉，我可能……在哪儿见过他。他偷了我的机车用来入侵卢修斯的数据库，现在权限被取消了，但他还在使用着，这不合常理不是吗？”  
“迪克少爷？”  
“算了，忘掉我刚刚说的吧，阿尔弗雷德。”夜翼射出爪钩：“跟布鲁斯说我就快到了。”  
“请您务必保护好您自己。”

现在迪克站在自己重机车前……或者说，现在它算是别人的了，开始反思那天属于夜翼的那张嘴到底出了什么问题，他到底是怎么做到在和杰森相遇的短短几分钟里，每一句话都狠狠地踩在弟弟的痛处上的？  
“噢天啊……”迪克挫败地想：“他打我的那一枪真的不冤。”  
而且他说的对，我对他这几年大概真的是一无所知。

03.  
那晚之后，迪克似乎一次都没能和杰森碰过面。  
虽然总能从各种渠道获得一些零散的消息，也知道对方的活动范围并没有到无法触及的地方，但只要一想到雨夜里那张面具后绝望又愤怒的脸，迪克的心里某处就被死死地拽住了，让他透不过气来。  
如果当时自己认出了杰森，是不是一切都会不一样了？迪克清楚压根就没人会在这一点上责怪他——毕竟连蝙蝠侠都没能在他摘下面具前喊出他的名字，但迪克就是无法控制自己不去那么想。更深究的话，他们谁都脱不开责任——每一个，在最后私自判定了他的死亡，放弃去寻找他的人，都是这件事的发酵者和推动者。  
那可是从不按常理出牌的小丑——一切谎言，恶意，悲剧和疯狂的集合体……他们很清楚他是怎样的存在不是吗？  
和总是尖锐严苛的布鲁斯相比，迪克或许在某些地方和杰森走得更近，也更为了解他一些。  
仅仅是一些而已，他甚至不敢保证这些了解对于现在的杰森•托德来说，有多少是正确而有价值的。

在那个男孩儿来到韦恩大宅，取代自己成为罗宾的时期，他俩的关系实在说不上有多好。新罗宾曾是个少年犯，暴躁又粗鲁，但是学什么都很快，对新鲜的一切都保持着热情。那时他已常驻布鲁德海文，回家的次数并不太多，而两人遇见总是在干架——多数是为了一些可笑的理由。  
但他们曾几何时有了相似的立场，毕竟杰森是那么地年轻……年轻到让迪克仿佛看到了当初的自己。布鲁斯实在称不上一个合格的父亲，这给了年纪差不了太多的两人有了一个走近的理由。他们偶尔会凑在一起抱怨布鲁斯的专制强硬和不近人情，也会因为阿福的小甜饼偃旗息鼓，甚至会挤在同一张床上——虽然常常不到半夜杰森就成功地把他踹了下去。  
他们可以安静地促膝相谈，也可以争吵得面红耳赤。  
杰森曾在脚都无法踩到地的时候，偷偷骑过迪克停在庄园里的重机车，他成功发动了引擎并撞倒了花园中心的石雕喷泉，并由此收获了阿福长达数月的念叨和迪克毫不留情的嘲笑。  
“你给我等着，格雷森！”个子才刚刚过他下巴尖的男孩怒气冲冲地冲撞他：“我早晚会把你的机车骑到你找不回来的地方！”  
“是，是，好的，”迪克捂着肚子大笑：“等你能踩到紧急刹车再说怎么样？强尼•布雷泽*？”  
但迪克•格雷森最后也没能等来那天，机车骑士在个子长到足够高前就死于小丑的虐待和枪击。那之后迪克有很长一段时间没有回到哥谭，长久地坐在布鲁德海文的高楼上俯瞰城市。  
迪克对杰森确实了解不多。  
他很清楚杰森实在不算是个好弟弟，再清楚不过了。  
但他知道杰森一直都在努力做一个合格的罗宾……就像他一直希望的那样。

等迪克回过神来时，他已经跨坐在了机车车座上。卢修斯的量身制作，按照他的身体数据定制的机车永远让他能以最舒适的姿态进入驾驶模式。但那家伙现在好像已经比我还要高了吧？  
摩托车沉默着，没有发出任何的警报声。  
迪克眨眨眼，鬼使神差地随口道：“引擎启动。”  
就在他因无回应而略感尴尬，并开始反思自己的愚蠢行为的时候，驾驶面板忽然闪过一道扫描的红线，熟悉的电子女声直接介入了内置通讯把迪克吓了一跳。  
“身份确认，夜翼。接收指令，引擎启动。请输入驾驶目的地——”  
下一秒，流畅的引擎声在耳旁响起。

芭芭拉在和提姆去蜜月旅行前和迪克通了一次电话。  
“嘿，小芭。终于决定去度蜜月啦，提米一定乐坏了说真的，他期待这个很久了。”迪克刚结束夜巡，正举着手机单手和制服搏斗：“总之先恭喜你们啦？决定好去哪儿了吗？呃，我是说，从罗宾的A到Z蜜月计划里选择一个也是很大的一项工程？”  
“迪克，谢谢你。”芭芭拉听上去心情不错，这正是迪克想要的：“我们最后决定还是去安静点的地方，某个热带的度假小岛，充满阳光的那种……我们会给你寄明信片的。”  
“那真是再好不过了，偶尔就该离开哥谭出去透透气，”迪克深表理解：“成天呆在那里会发霉的，小芭。至少你和提米有一个可以光明正大放假的理由了。”  
“这也是我想说的，迪克。我们不在的时候……”  
“啊，我懂我懂。放心，我会看好那堆关在GCPD的怪物联盟的。哥谭就交给我好了。”迪克终于成功把制服脱了下来，他现在只穿着内裤站在安全屋的冰箱前翻找一些可以果腹的东西。  
“抱歉啦，”芭芭拉歉意道：“我本来不太放心就这么一走了之。你知道现哥谭的状况。”  
“嗯，我知道你在担忧什么。”迪克把冷牛奶随便地和麦片混在一起扔进了微波炉，然后在床上坐下，拿过一边的平板唤醒屏幕：“其实我本以为你说什么都不会走的——毕竟阿福告诉我提姆直到婚礼那天还在试图说服你。”  
“这就是问题，迪克，”芭芭拉说：“能暂时离开哥谭是有人帮了我们。”

“有人帮了你们？阿兹瑞尔吗？我知道他干了不少。”  
屏幕上是一张地图，显示由某个目标构成的移动记录，在图上是一个首尾相连的不规则图形。此刻目标红点不在移动中，正平稳地闪烁着，表示信号接收良好。迪克皱眉咬了下嘴唇，注意力逐渐被扯走了，他调出一整天的追踪时刻表，把它停留过的地名在电脑上标注出来。  
芭芭拉却否认了：“不是那些我们知道的义警——你说的对，迪克。你的直觉有时候会很惊人，婚礼那天他确实是来过了。”  
“那当然，我的直觉一向很精确……什么？”迪克止住心不在焉的回应。  
“婚礼全部结束后，那个证婚的牧师——他是阿尔弗雷德的老友，你还记得吗？他给了我和提姆一个写着新婚快乐的信封，没有署名，夹在他最常用的那本圣经里。”  
“嗯……里面是什么？”  
“一张存储卡，我昨天才刚刚把里面的内容全部整理完毕。”芭芭拉轻声说：“是全哥谭近半年来所有毒品的交易清单和联络人员名册，就连交易地点时间都标示得清清楚楚……里面有不少人是我爸爸还在GCPD时就盯着的大鱼。”  
迪克盯着屏幕上一动不动的红点，半天才找回自己的声音：“……老天？！”

*强尼•布雷泽：隔壁M家初代恶灵骑士。

04.  
虽然布鲁斯•韦恩，或者说蝙蝠侠已经不在了，但这依然无法阻止民众对曾经威慑整个哥谭的传奇存在抱有过度的好奇心——这世上永远不会缺乏热衷嗅探他人秘密的人。  
迪克昨天上午送走新婚夫妇后直接回了哥谭，现在他待在离韦恩庄园……确切说目前只是一坨废墟，两个街区外的一处公寓里，品尝阿福特制的下午茶和甜点。  
“我还以为卢修斯动作会更快一点，这都快一年了，对吧？”  
前段日子韦恩集团终于取得了重建大宅资格，今天是工程第一天，但这事不知被谁走漏了消息。迪克撩开窗帘向大宅方向眺望，一大群人挤在路上，不断有镁光灯闪过。隐隐约约能看到几个GCPD的警//察徒劳地维持着秩序。  
“你知道的，迪克少爷，光是在舆论压力下将本宅维持原样至今就已经足够不易了，”老管家纠正他：“虽然我们尽力清空了蝙蝠洞，但总有东西是无法简单处理掉的。”  
迪克喃喃：“这一切可真够讽刺的。”  
他站起身拨通电话，完全忽视了阿福微微皱起的额纹：“嗨，卢修斯，我想你现在大概需要点儿帮助？”  
“格雷森先生，如果我没从你的语气里听出幸灾乐祸的那部分，我想是的，我可能需要一点——”  
对话被话筒里传来的爆炸声和骚乱声打断了。  
“卢修斯？！”迪克飞快地掀开窗帘，真正的爆炸声才从窗外挤进来，韦恩宅的方向烟雾滚滚。  
“……我没事，我很好。”相比普通人，福克斯显然对这种突发事件驾轻就熟：“没有受伤，就是……咳、咳咳，有点看不太清。”  
“看来有人抢了我的活计，我马上到。”  
阿尔弗雷德打开电视，新闻直播里的金发女记者正捂着脸在烟雾中疯狂流泪，下一秒镜头就被切掉了。  
“……是催泪弹。”迪克捞起椅背上的外套：“阿尔弗雷德，我去看下情况。”  
“需要我给您准备晚饭吗？迪克少爷，或许留一点速食麦片？”  
“我不是很确定，不过谢了，阿尔弗雷德。”迪克忽然悲惨地呻吟起来：“说起来，我是不是把一碗麦片忘在布鲁德海文的微波炉里了？！”

迪克到韦恩宅的时候聚集人群已经散了大半，救护车拉走了几个对瓦斯反应激烈的倒霉家伙。GCPD的警//察们正在寻找整件事的始作俑者，但显然他们目前一无所获。  
迪克和卡许打了个招呼，猫腰钻过警戒带，卢修斯刚刚接受完询问。  
“情况如何？”  
韦恩集团的总裁看上去像是刚刚参加完一场悲伤的葬礼。  
“没事了，”卢修斯正用清水洗掉口腔里的瓦斯味道：“没人目击到是谁干的，他们要回去调去监控录像。”  
迪克耸耸肩，他似乎并不很愤怒，甚至有些痛快：“直觉告诉我这可能是徒劳的，我到这儿之前已经在周围搜查了一遍了，那伙计做得很利索。”  
“拜他所赐，重建工程要延后了。”卢修斯叹了口气：“公司里有一大堆事情在等着我，我却把宝贵的下午浪费在这种地方。”  
迪克内心一动：“但我猜，等到你们下次动工的时候，应该不会有那么多无聊的观众了。”  
“但愿如此。”

在夜幕完全降临前，迪克钻进了韦恩宅的残垣断壁中。  
蝙蝠洞因为爆炸塌方了小半，但仍可以寻找到进入的通道，甚至部分防御机制还在运作着。曾经的地下基地已经基本空了，只有庞大的蝙蝠电脑依然静矗在老地方，仿佛是这多年来一切风云变故的见证者。  
成为夜翼前，迪克曾经在这里度过大把的时间，在成为夜翼后，这里依然是他极少数感到安心的地方——和几乎所有蝙蝠家族的成员一样，他本能地信任着蝙蝠侠，并对他的能力和判断毫不怀疑。  
蝙蝠侠不向任何事物示弱或低头，永远能预料到最糟的情况，无论遇到何种困境总有合适的对策。  
但这个完美的神话，在某个事件发生后产生了裂痕。

阿尔弗雷德曾经和布鲁斯爆发过一次争执——他们为了是否要将小丑寄来的录像交给迪克这件事上持截然不同的态度。最后结局，理所当然的，是阿福亲自将录像传送给了迪克。  
那段时间本就寡言的布鲁斯更加沉默，而迪克难以原谅包括自己在内的任何一个当事人，直到很久之后才因阿福的邀请回到蝙蝠洞。  
基地多了一个玻璃的展示柜，里面是二代罗宾的制服。柜子前摆着一张布鲁斯和杰森的合照。  
他们看上去很不错，就像一对真正的父子一样。  
那一刻迪克意识到，在蝙蝠侠的“最糟预案”中，永远不可能包括“同伴死亡”这个选项。他比所有人想象中的都更难以承受这个。  
“不会再有罗宾了，夜翼。”  
布鲁斯•韦恩对他说。  
迪克犹豫了一下，伸手环住对方，轻轻地拍了拍蝙蝠侠的背。  
“我知道，布鲁斯……我知道。”

身后传来响动时，迪克还在望着曾经放着玻璃柜的角落，现在那里空荡荡的。但细微的声音没能逃过夜翼的耳朵，他几乎在同一刻回过头，视线里只捕捉到了半片模糊的红色背影。  
“嘿！等等！”  
迪克飞快地追了出去，但他绕过那些石块时，来者已经不见了踪影，只有一阵引擎声由近至远地消散在空气里。  
年轻的义警大大地叹了口气，秋日哥谭的气温已经由不得他穿着一件薄外套在夜晚久待了，他拨通了管家的电话。  
“阿尔弗雷德，抱歉，能给我留些晚饭吗？我一会吃完了出去夜巡。”  
“您找到那个扔瓦斯弹的捣蛋鬼了吗？迪克少爷？”  
“呃，是的。我找到他了——”迪克抓了抓鼻尖：“但是我跟丢了。”  
“那可真是遗憾。”虽然迪克半点没听出阿福到底遗憾在哪里：“鉴于哥谭最近的夜晚温度，我建议您不要绕路直接回来。”  
“是，我听着呢。”  
“放心，迪克少爷，”老管家说：“我认为您近期应该会再遇到他的。”

05.  
拜某份大手笔的新婚礼物所赐，在GCPD缉毒司突袭搜查整整一周后，迪克在哥谭的工作减轻了近一半，他甚至有种提姆和芭芭拉或许可以安静地度过这个美好蜜月，而不用中途因为各种麻烦而跑回来的错觉。  
“他要是有这个闲心，帮我把布鲁德海文的毒贩子也一起端了怎么样？”  
迪克此刻嘀嘀咕咕地坐在电脑前，正在整理手上这几天的追踪路线图。目标就没有出过哥谭，几乎不曾夜晚十点后还在外头游荡，每天行程规律又正常得像是个百分百良民。  
高频造访的地点除了一些有明显偏好的餐厅，旧书店，超市之外，还有一个私人住宅处，迪克上网查了一下，意外发现那里是一家心理医师咨询所。  
意识到这个事实的迪克瞬间列出了好几种可能性。或许是那里有他的目标，他需要和对方多次接触才能获得情报；也可能是他和其他关系者的接头处；甚至那里隐藏着什么需要潜入的犯罪组织。  
当然，也有最后一种最普通又是最不可思议的设想。  
——他就是咨询所的病人，他是过去寻求帮助和治疗的。

认知到这点的迪克起初觉得自己的想法未免荒谬过头，但继而很快难过起来，那种心脏被揪住的感觉再次袭击了他。  
说真的，这一点都不好笑。尤其是对于一个曾经在阿卡姆之城被虐待了一整年多的人来说。他隐隐意识到他的弟弟失去了复仇心后，人生可能再次产生了巨大而苍白的空洞。  
可现在没人能顾及这个，没人有资格打着“家族关怀”的名义给予他所谓的帮助，毕竟在最绝望和恐惧的时刻，也没人能有幸站在他身边拉他一把。  
某种意义上，我们的关系或许还不如两个普通人。

等回过神来，迪克•格雷森就已经站在那家心理咨询所的门口了。  
虽然他很难合理说服自己为什么要在追踪行程之外再做一些多余的事，前者他或许还能用“担心安危”含糊地掩盖过去，而此刻的行为无疑已经完全越界了——迪克毫不怀疑自己在被发现后，会得到一梭熟悉的穿甲弹。  
但他有时会听从一下自己的本能和直觉。  
蝙蝠侠从不赞同没有计划性和决策力的拍脑袋决定，但阿尔弗雷德曾告诉迪克，这习惯也不全部都是坏处——至少在某些束手无策的情况下。  
迪克拿出手机确认了一下对方此刻的定位并不会撞上自己后，整了整衣领敲响了门。

开门的是一个年轻的姑娘，她向迪克露出询问的眼神。  
迪克轻咳了一声，朝她露出笑容：“嗨，你好，请问这里是马斯顿心理咨询所吗？”  
“是的，您是前来咨询的？请问有预约吗？”对方姑娘微微红了脸，侧身将他让进屋内。  
“抱歉，我也是经人推荐来的。”  
迪克很擅长应付所有“正常意义”上的女性，呃，或许部分“非正常意义”上的也能搞定，总之三分钟后他已经坐在沙发前填一张关于心理咨询的表格，左手边有一杯热咖啡，放了不少糖的那种，而前台姑娘则一直偷偷地抬头瞄他。  
“马斯顿医生今天已经有几个预约了。”名叫伊丽莎白的女孩热忱地说：“但有人还没有确定档期，我想我可以替你询问一下医生。如果只是一个简单的初诊的话，应该花不了太久。”  
“谢谢，你人真好。”  
迪克在表格的第一栏姓名上就犯了难。他踌躇了一会儿，干脆放下笔和伊丽莎白搭话：“嘿，我想问问你们这儿有没有一个年轻的病人……男孩子，呃，脸上……”  
他吸了口气才继续说道：“脸上有一个J字型的疤。”  
“哦，你说沃尔特斯先生*吗？”姑娘说：“是的，他是我们这儿的病人。您认识他？”  
很好，他化名叫沃尔特斯。  
“他是我弟弟。”迪克忧伤道：“我们家庭出了点问题，他已经离家好几年没回来了，我很担心他。”  
“哦，不……”伊丽莎白深表同情：“这太不幸了。”  
“所以，能告诉我他为何来咨询吗？”  
“抱歉，先生，虽然我很想帮你。但你知道的，我们这儿有保密协议。我无法透露病人的就诊信息。”  
迪克表示出莫大的理解：“没关系，我不该为难你。还有我来这儿的事请不要告诉他。”  
“我明白的。”  
迪克朝姑娘眨眼道谢，咬着笔帽随手胡乱填完了初诊表交给她。  
大约喝完第三杯咖啡的时候，他得到了心理医生的就诊机会。  
“你运气很不错哦，马斯顿医生很少有机会接诊没有预约的病人。”伊丽莎白有几分意味深长：“你后面的那位，刚刚来电话说取消今天的会面了。”

马斯顿医生上了些年纪，一头白发梳得一丝不乱。诊室很干净，光线不是特别明亮但很舒适，墙壁上挂着资格证书，周围书架上则摆满了心理学相关的书籍。办公桌前有两张单人沙发，看上去相当柔软。  
医生看到迪克时伸手示意他可以在其中一张沙发上坐下，然后在便携电脑上敲完最后的几个字，起身走到他对面。  
所以……他也曾经坐在这个位置上，面对这个看上去还算和蔼的老头？向他毫无保留地诉说内心的创伤？甚至痛哭流涕地寻求帮助？  
不，这也太奇怪了吧！？  
迪克觉得自己完全难以想象那个场面——他倒不是认为杰森不值得帮助，正相反，他觉得没人比杰森更值得被这个世界关爱了。  
但在他有限的认知里，这个弟弟从小就不懂得如何示弱，绝不愿把脆弱的一面展示给他人。总是用强硬的行为和暴躁的脾气武装自己，最后演化付诸于暴力，即便常常因此被布鲁斯斥责也鲜有改变。  
可也正是这样的杰森，迪克知道他睡眠质量极差。  
在两人为数不多挤同一张床的夜晚，杰森半夜惊醒和梦呓的次数多到吓人，睡得极不安稳，迪克也由此被他踹下床过好几回。一开始迪克以为杰森故意找茬，最后爬上床却发现他满头大汗地蜷成一团。  
迪克在某一晚尝试用胳膊环住他轻轻拍打，直到弟弟在他的怀抱里逐渐安静下来。这样的事情后来又发生过几回，所幸杰森毫不知情，不然迪克还要绞尽脑汁为自己莫名的行为作出一个合理的解释。  
白天，他们依然是吵吵闹闹相看两厌的兄弟和对手。  
迪克曾以为这样的日子至少能持续到杰森成年，并像他一样开始寻找自己的定位和立足之处。

*柯伦•沃尔特斯：《泰坦》杰森演员。

06.  
“思怀兹先生*？”  
“呃，是，是我。”迪克对自己的化名有些反应迟钝。  
“你好，”马斯顿医生在他面前的沙发上坐下，手里拿着迪克那张闭着眼睛乱填的初诊表：“我大概看了一下你的情况。”  
“怎么样？”  
“说实话，从表格看似乎有些复杂。”老头皱着眉看着他：“你似乎同时兼具抑郁和躁狂的特点，但是相对于双向情感障碍，你看似对无论是我和伊丽莎白的接触都表现得很平稳。”  
双向情感障碍？迪克暗自嘀咕，老天，他可自认为是家族里最正常的那个了！他有些后悔刚才没有大概看一下表格的具体内容。  
“我本身也很困扰。”迪克诚心说：“所以才会来这儿求助。”  
“没问题，”医生点点头：“我希望你放松一些，我们可以随便聊聊。要喝些什么？”  
“谢谢，普通的水就可以。”迪克想，他可不愿再喝第四杯咖啡了。  
医生起身去倒水，迪克压住通讯器轻声呼喊：“阿尔弗雷德？”  
“我在，迪克少爷，您跑到哪儿去了？”  
“奥克街127号，马斯顿诊所——”迪克飞快道：“我需要你帮我制造一点麻烦，小小的麻烦就行。”  
“虽然不知道您要做什么，但是，愿意效劳。”

就在迪克•格雷森开始捏造他普通人版本的十六岁经历的时候，房间里忽然陷入了昏暗。  
不多时，伊丽莎白的声音随着敲门声从门外传来：“马斯顿医生？整个诊所都突然断电了！我觉得您最好来看一下。”  
老头表达歉意并起身离开的十秒后，迪克摸上了他的便携电脑，翻出桌面上的就诊病例信息，搜索输入“沃尔特斯”，并插入下载存储器。  
看到年轻男人匆匆离开，伊丽莎白脸上露出了稍许失望的神色。  
“抱歉，我突然接到了一个急电。”迪克礼貌地说：“我下次会预约了再来的。”  
“祝您生活愉快，思怀兹先生。”  
而此时可怜的马斯顿医生还在和配电箱搏斗。

迪克吹着口哨从诊所出来，第一眼就看到了一辆造型漂亮重机车停在马路旁边。  
他一下子怔住了，第一反应是掏出手机来查看，发现目标信号的小红点正位于他所在处的脚边。  
“……”  
抬头第二眼，他才见到一个穿着红色帽衫和牛仔裤的男孩，抱着手臂斜靠在一旁的红枫树下。  
他望着迪克•格雷森，脸大部分掩在棒球帽檐阴影下，面上毫无表情。  
迪克慢慢地咽了口唾沫，小心翼翼地喊出那个名字。  
“呃……杰森？”

迪克当然想象过和杰森以“杰森”的身份再遇，但绝对不是这种仿佛干了坏事被抓包般的场景。他当时都差点以为对方会从帽衫口袋里掏出一把Jericho 941，对着他可怜的脑门上来上一枪。  
但杰森•托德只是隔着人行道看着他，像是在揣度和打量这个不太安分的大哥，久到迪克身后的诊所里重新亮起灯，女孩轻快的呼喊跳出门外打破了尴尬。  
“我搞不清你到底想做什么，格雷森。”  
这次杰森的声音没有隔着面具，真实并忠诚地通过空气传到迪克耳中，相比印象里更为成熟的男性声线，带着一丝沙哑，但确确实实属于一个年轻而充满活力的生命个体。  
那一刻，迪克莫名地想要落泪。

“但你最好有个合理的解释……我是说，这一切。”  
“……什么？”迪克说，天知道他压根没听清杰森在说什么，光是他活着在对自己说话这个事实就足以让他百感交集了。  
“你是在装傻吗？格雷森，”杰森困扰地皱眉：“别以为我不知道你在我机车上动了什么手脚。现在又莫名跑到马斯顿这儿来装病人——我以为你对我的监视仅限于‘看看’和‘知晓’，而不是跑来对我的隐私指手画脚。”  
“监视？！噢——不，不是这样的！”  
迪克本能地试图反驳，但脱口而出后居然连他自己也觉得不太可信。  
“那是怎样？”大概觉得迪克还杵在诊所台阶上有些蠢，杰森扬了扬下巴示意他走近说话。他抬头时脸有片刻暴露在光线下，一个扭曲的字母烙痕清晰地出现在左脸，生疼地扎在迪克的视网膜上。  
这应该是迪克第一次在杰森•托德“复活”后面对面地与他相见，虽然之前就在蝙蝠头盔的视角记录里看到过弟弟伤痕斑驳的面孔，但真正用自己双眼确认时，迪克仍是被其中深含的、难以想象的苦楚和绝望重重击倒了。  
“杰森……”迪克轻轻翕动双唇，声音几乎卡在喉咙里。家族里最能说会道的长兄，在与弟弟相逢后变成了一个只会喊人名字的呆瓜。  
杰森似乎立刻接收到迪克流露的情绪，他瞪着眼睛愣住了，很快转而恼怒地跨过人行道，一把揪住迪克的衣领朝他低吼：“艹你的，格雷森！快收起你脸上让人作呕的表情！监视我，跟踪我，跟我干架，打算把我杀了或是关进GCPD，我都能忍，你尽管来。但别他妈的再让我见到你像看一条流浪狗一样同情泛滥地盯着我，下次绝对一枪崩了你！”  
在迪克搜刮到任何一句可以反驳的话之前，满脸暴怒的杰森狠狠推开了他，头也不回地跨上机车离开了——在发动引擎时，他随手把一个小小的金属物扔到迪克脚边。  
过了许久迪克才慢慢弯腰把它捡起来捏在手心。  
那个微型GPS发生器，是提姆和芭芭拉结婚那天，迪克偷偷装在杰森重机车上的。

*布兰顿•思怀兹：《泰坦》迪克演员。

07.  
为了方便夜巡，夜翼多数待在哥谭不同区域的安全屋里。虽然有阿尔弗雷德和卢修斯做后方支援，这里毕竟是一个少了蝙蝠侠的哥谭——仿佛老天跟他作对似的突然状况频出，几天来迪克几乎没能睡上一个囫囵觉。唯一的好处是他也没更多精力来分心别的糟心事了。  
说起来，迪克•格雷森实在算不上一个擅长照顾自己的人。  
在韦恩大宅时有老管家替他们操心，常驻布鲁德海文后，迪克学会了一整套可以让自己维持在合理生存状态的方法——即便是完全不规律的饮食睡眠和作息。他至今还维持着体脂率完美的身材，只怕要感谢布鲁斯曾经的地狱训练和布鲁德海文兢兢业业的罪犯。  
此刻迪克摊在沙发上，刚刚洗了澡，简单处理完腰侧的新鲜枪伤，就再也没挪到床边的力气了。一动不动地躺了十秒后，迪克从屁股下拽出硌着自己的平板电脑。

前段时间他养成了每天看一下杰森日程的习惯，虽然也很清楚对方大概率在陪他玩Beholder*游戏，但能知道杰森•托德正好好地生活在这个城市的某一处，迪克就已经足够心满意足。但现在——在那次完全可以说是极度糟糕的会面之后，他搞砸了一切。  
地图上闪烁的小红点消失，已经近四天没有杰森的半点消息了。迪克无意识地来回划着弟弟前段日子的行程表，手指忽然在最后一份文档上停住。  
那是一份从心理咨询所回来后，就因为种种原因被迪克遗忘在角落的治疗档案。明明他当初是那么兴致勃勃地想要得到它，但迪克都彻底记不起来自己那天是怎么游荡回安全屋的。  
他再一次看着杰森的背影离开，却一句话都没说得出口。

最后一次和身为罗宾的杰森见面时，他俩大吵了一架。  
芭芭拉总是很不解为何迪克和杰森在一起时候表现的就好像跟对方一样大。  
“他是个未成年人，迪克。”  
“一个粗暴傲慢的未成年小鬼。”迪克纠正她：“年龄并不能让他看上去变得无害一点，小芭。”  
杰森对于他人——无论是任何人将他和前任罗宾相比较都会发怒，哪怕对方是敌人也一样。事实上他蛮横的行动方式也将他和迪克完全区分开来，为此吃过不少苦头，但倔着不愿改变，当然这带给蝙蝠侠的烦恼也只多不少。

“那小子又被禁足了？”  
那天夜翼为了送情报造访蝙蝠洞，布鲁斯和蝙蝠车都不在，罗宾却在训练室对着沙袋发泄。他脸上贴着药贴，眼角肿着，看上去有点滑稽。  
“如果我没记错，今天应该是杰森少爷接受反思教育的最后一天了。”  
“好家伙，谁把我们的小翅膀揍成那样的？”  
“是丧钟，迪克少爷。”阿尔弗雷德看上去有几分担忧：“杰森少爷以为丧钟杀了蝙蝠侠——然后他一个人朝那位雇佣兵冲上去了。整件事最严重的后果是——布鲁斯老爷非常生气。”  
迪克吹了声口哨：“他有时候真让人无法讨厌到底，不是吗？”  
“迪克少爷，”老管家问：“今晚您要留宿吗？”  
“有这个打算，阿尔弗雷德。”  
“如果您没有特殊要求，我就像前几回一样不再另外给您准备房间了。”  
“没问题。”迪克轻快道：“不过明明是你完全不想打扫两个房间吧？”  
“据我多时的观察，迪克少爷。”阿福意味深长道：“杰森少爷的睡相似乎并不是特别理想。所以偶尔您提出变更，我还是能够理解的。”  
迪克无趣地撇撇嘴：“我去陪小鬼玩两局，是时候教他一点鸟巢的规矩了。”

显然此刻年轻的罗宾并不欢迎这位不速之客。他虽天性好斗，但和夜翼相比到底有着经验和体格上的差距，真正对上也是输多赢少。没多久就被压在地上朝着迪克竖中指了。  
“如果你是来看我笑话的，格雷森。”杰森闷声道：“你得到你想要的了，可以滚了。”  
迪克慢慢放松手下的力量，一边提防着杰森的反击：“你又惹布鲁斯啦？”  
意外地是罗宾彻底放弃了攻击，声音听上去有点疲惫：“他只是想要个会完全执行他命令的助手而已——是你还是我都没有区别。不，可能是你的话还更好一点。”  
迪克松开他蹲在一旁：“我们都知道那不是事实对吧？布鲁斯从没觉得你是我的替代品还是什么的。他不是为了这个才找罗宾的——”  
“但他根本不打算让别人知道罗宾换了人！”  
“嘿，杰森，听着。”迪克犹豫了一下，伸手去揉弟弟乱蓬蓬的脑袋，毫不意外地被拍开了：“对于我们来说，保持秘密身份这件事比你想象的还要重要。那些坏蛋并不需要知道打倒他们的究竟是谁……我们只是一个符号，一个足以让他们恐惧的符号。”  
杰森皱眉盯着他，迪克却想，这小子长得真不赖——发育期的少年已隐隐有了分明的轮廓。杰森•托德在各种意义上都早熟得过分，但那双蓝眼眸里仍留存着稚气……这个认知让迪克忽然安心了不少。  
“布鲁斯在用他的方式尽力保护你，就像他曾经保护我一样。”  
“如果我是来求保护的，一开始就不会穿上这套制服。更何况，我完全可以保护我自己。”  
“事实证明了你不能……至少不是现在！”  
男孩从地上爬起来，用手背抹掉嘴角的血迹：“我不是你，格雷森。出生就会飞，能轻易接受这一切的你，可真他妈是个幸运鬼。”  
“噢？你以为你已经很了解我了是吗？”迪克有点生气了，这小子说话太不客气，脾气也太难以琢磨。  
“或许确实不。我只知道如果你想满足你的拯救欲的话，我猜你选错对象了。”  
“……注意你的口气，杰森。你不可能永远像这样拒绝和扭曲别人对你的帮助！”  
最终杰森成功地彻底惹火了他。  
“至少不会是你的，蝙蝠侠的黄金男孩。”

直到阿尔弗雷德闻声赶来并以往后三周的下午茶点心作为威胁，粗鲁扭打在一起的两人才狼狈地分开。迪克至今依稀记得，当时自己的心情相对于生气，更多的却是无法理解的困惑，他不明白在可以使事情好转的情况下，杰森还是会选择孤独、排外甚至更困难和危险的道路。  
其实完全没必要做到这一步，不是吗？即使从未告诉过杰森，但迪克一直认为他拥有很多优秀的特质，无疑是个出色的罗宾。  
“我绝对会证明自己比你更棒的，格雷森，也早晚会让布鲁斯对我刮目相看。”  
但当时的迪克只是这样目送着杰森•托德在甩出那句话之后，头也不回地从训练室离开。  
“今晚需要为您准备另外的房间吗？迪克少爷？”老管家最后打破了尴尬的沉默。  
“不，不用麻烦了。”迪克伸手整了整被扯开的外套：“我办完事就回布鲁德海文。”  
“……那请您务必路上小心。”

在那次不愉快的见面大概三个月后，年轻的罗宾在独自追逐小丑时卷入爆炸，坠进电梯井后失踪，生死不明。

*Beholder: WLG制作的监视类解谜游戏。

08.  
“嘿，小芭！”  
“晚上好，迪克，我看到你的留言了。你那儿是晚上对吧？”  
“差不多七点的样子。抱歉啦，在你度蜜月时候还打扰你。提米还好吗？你们玩的怎么样？”  
“说实话，”芭芭拉说：“我和提姆一样，都没法彻底地抛开哥谭的事。所以能跟你通话真的不错，迪克，至少状况还没有糟糕到让你连说话的功夫都没有。”  
“真的一切正常，我是说各种意义上的。”  
“你确定你自己没问题吗？迪克，你听上去有点累。”  
迪克摸了摸腰侧的伤，已经一天多了，仍有血迹从绷带里渗出：“我很好，小芭，无须担心。”  
“还有你要的资料——关于创伤后应激障碍症的，详细情报我已经发到你那边了。”芭芭拉顿了片刻：“迪克，我认真的，有任何麻烦一定要告诉我和提姆好吗？不用顾忌太多。”  
“不，不是我，”迪克解释道：“是我的一个，呃，朋友。他似乎被确诊了这样的病，我想……试试能不能帮助他。”  
芭芭拉似乎轻轻叹了口气：“迪克，你要知道PTSD是很难治愈的，非专业人士更难以介入。说实话我很惊讶你会忽然想要去了解。”  
“我知道，小芭，我没打算太过莽撞。”  
“如果你真有那个打算的话，或许……我可以帮你。”芭芭拉•戈登用非常轻松却诚挚的语气说：“作为一个曾经的PTSD患者，我想我的意见应该有部分的参考价值。”  
“……小芭？！”  
“这都过去了，迪克。多亏了提姆，是他一直陪在我身边让我最后走出了那个梦魇。”  
“我很荣幸你能和我谈起这个，也很高兴你已经没事了……等等，提米很早就知道了？这不公平！”  
“不只是我，虽然并没有明确表明，但我猜布鲁斯也多少有着部分PTSD症状，虽然这点也是我受伤后才察觉到的。”芭芭拉笑了：“但是那可是布鲁斯，所以，他有自己的办法来解决。”  
迪克喃喃：“今天的对话已经足够让我吃惊了。”  
“说起来，可能……还有一个人。”神谕的声音忽然低落，像是想到了什么不愿回忆的事。  
“小芭？”  
“是杰森，迪克。我不是说现在，我已经很久没见他了。但他做罗宾时期就有这样的状况，我想，可能这一直困扰着他。”芭芭拉不再打算回避：“据我所知，他的童年和父母，并没有给他带来什么好的回忆……应该说创伤占据着绝大部分。”  
“……我明白他在来之前状况不是很好，但我几乎不知道这些。”迪克曾有意回避过向杰森提起这类的话题，但此刻他开始对自己失望：“还是说我根本没打算去知道？”  
“这不是你的错，迪克。我也是因为神谕的工作才了解到一部分，布鲁斯把那些履历作为‘机密’，我想他是希望杰森可以在韦恩家重新开始。”  
杰森•托德，那个太具有攻击性的杰森，对于自己过去闭口不言的杰森，偶尔会产生恐惧与焦虑的杰森，半夜无法安眠总是噩梦连连的杰森。  
那些曾被迪克•格雷森有意无意地忽视的事实，最终让他失去了所有能够了解、甚至拉上杰森一把的机会。

“我在被克莱恩绑架的时候，曾和杰森说过话。”  
在那个疯狂的万圣节后，杰森•托德作为这个家族的某个略显“禁忌”的话题，或许在这近一年时光中已经逐渐变得可以触碰，芭芭拉提起这段经历时，语调平静而带着些许遗憾：“当时克莱恩打算审讯我，给我注射他的药水，是杰森阻止了他，并且他禁止其他任何人伤害我。那个时候我就清楚，他做不到他想要的复仇……他甚至问起阿尔弗雷德的状况。”  
迪克慢慢捏紧了手掌：“这些事你从未提起过。”  
“我知道，只是因为……我意识到有些东西显得多么无力，迪克。没人可以感同身受一年来小丑对杰森做的一切，任何人的评价和揣测都是失礼和愚蠢的。也没人有资格对他说，放下一切，回来就好。”芭芭拉轻啜起来：“除了小丑，我们毫无疑问也伤害了他，每一个人。”  
“小芭，你还好——”  
“我没事，迪克。我很早就想和你说这些了，只是没有合适的机会。”芭芭拉打断他：“你和杰森相处的时间和布鲁斯一样长，我想你多少可以理解——可能直到现在，那些经历都没有停止过给他带去痛苦。”

那通电话最后在提姆发现芭芭拉正哭泣后，朝着迪克的抱怨声中结束了。  
说实话这完全拯救了彻底失去言语功能的迪克，松开手才发现已有血迹渗出掌心的掐痕。显然——他在整件事上的在意程度和得到的糟糕情绪都远比想象的多得多。  
迪克安静地蹲下身，将整个身子蜷缩了起来，他感到空气不是很够用，每一次用力大口呼吸都无法消除肺部的压迫感和窒息感。  
但还有更麻烦的问题在等着他，或许也是一直以来他试图逃避的。  
——现在的迪克•格雷森，到底该用怎样的心态来面对接下来的一切？又以什么身份朝杰森伸出手？  
对于他来说，杰森•托德是弟弟？家人？是一个迥然不同的继任者？曾经面对面交过手的敌人？还是最终逐渐演变成为的陌路者？  
“我想……一个都不是。”  
迪克从未忘记曾经怀抱过的那个男孩，在自己的双臂中逐渐停止梦呓和颤抖的感觉。他很年轻，但是鲜活而强韧，像是一抹最热烈的色彩，如此大张旗鼓又清晰高昂地宣扬着自己的存在——谁都无法忽视他，谁也不舍抛下他。  
或许在那些韦恩庄园里无声的夜晚，有那么几个瞬间，迪克•格雷森暗中祈祷这一刻能永久地续存下去。  
杰森，杰森。  
为什么直到发生过这一切不能更糟糕的事，迟了那么久，我才意识到我是怀着怎样的心情在爱着你呢？

09.  
伊丽莎白•霍洛威没想到自己会再次见到那个年轻男人。  
如此相貌出色的男性平时都未必能遇上几个，更何况在充满压抑气氛的心理咨询所。她当然希望能多见几次，甚至有机会好好聊一聊就更棒了，但即便对方说了会打电话来预约，不知为何，伊丽莎白猜他应该不会再来了。  
毕竟在这里干了那么久，她多少能看出些真心求助者的特质——那个有着漂亮笑容的男人并不属于这一类，他更像是擅长给予别人帮助的一方。他大概是怀着某些目的前来的，很可能是为了他的异姓弟弟。  
她那天无意从窗户撞见了兄弟二人在咨询所门口吵架的场景。有那么一瞬间，伊丽莎白以为他们会打起来，但所幸最后并没有。  
愤怒的弟弟在吼了些话后骑上机车离开了，而哥哥则在门外的台阶上独自站了很久。

说到他的那位弟弟，虽然似乎相当不好相处，更是一个“不配合”的病人——马斯顿医生不止一次提起过，沃尔特斯先生从未真正打算向人倾诉或让病情好转。  
但她想对方并不像他表现得那么令人生厌。  
四个月前，沃尔特斯先生第一次走进咨询所的时候，用一只奇特的红色面罩遮住了自己的下半张脸。来这儿的病人总有各种各样的癖好和习惯，这并不是伊丽莎白见过最特殊的一个，直到对方打算喝咖啡前向她开口。  
“我的脸可能会吓到你。”  
在她表示出并不介意后，才取下了面罩。  
伊丽莎白好奇地偷偷打量他，心中充满了可惜——如果不是左脸上让皮肤扭曲的奇怪烙痕，还有各种凌乱不一的大小伤疤，这一定是一张会让姑娘们脸红心动的面孔。  
所幸沃尔特斯先生还有一双非常深邃漂亮的蓝色眼睛。

“你好，马斯顿心理咨询所——咦？嗨！思怀兹先生！。”  
年轻男人点头向前台姑娘示意：“下午好。”  
他在浅色休闲衬衫外头套了一件机车夹克，下身是牛仔裤和浅口马丁靴，整个人看上去随性又温和。  
伊丽莎白说：“如果您打算来找医马斯顿生咨询——抱歉，今天的预约都排满啦。他正在接诊最后一个病人。”  
“不，我是来找你的，霍洛威小姐。”对方却礼貌开口道：“我是说，今晚有空赏光让我请你吃个饭吗？”  
或许是年轻的思怀兹实在外表优秀，又或许是此刻他脸上的倦容令人不忍拒绝。伊丽莎白眨眨眼：“如果是沃尔特斯先生的话题，不涉及他的更多隐私……我想我愿意和你聊聊。”  
男人有一瞬露出惊讶的神色：“我第一次知道做这一行需要有读心能力。”  
“我还在实习中，运用还不熟练。”姑娘笑道：“还有，喊我莉茲就好，思怀兹先生。”  
“我朋友都喊我迪克。”  
“这可真是个……可爱的名字？”

“所以那天你看到了？”迪克微窘：“抱歉让你遇见糟糕的场景。”  
“这并没什么，而且也是我会同意赴约的原因之一。”  
事实上思怀兹先生的眼光就像他表现得那样令人欣喜，此刻伊丽莎白坐在一家意式餐馆外的露天座上，耐心地切一份煎得刚好的T骨牛排，餐厅虽离闹市区不远，但与其有河相隔而安静不少。  
如果这样的男人真心要约一个女孩，只怕很少有人不心动吧？伊丽莎白略带遗憾地想。  
“说实话，我很久没有在露天座上吃饭了……你知道，这儿毕竟是哥谭。”  
“现在会让你不安吗？”  
“并不，我觉得跟你在一起的话，应该很安全。这有点奇怪吧？”  
迪克露出笑容：“相信直觉有时候并不错。”  
“久住哥谭的女性多多少少遇到过不太妙的状况……尤其是去年万圣节蝙蝠侠消失之后。”  
“嘿，莉兹，一定会有人继续保护这座城市的。总有人会在危险关头站出来，这才是蝙蝠侠真正想留下来的东西，无论是谁，但偶尔我也希望能够是我。”  
伊丽莎白有些吃惊地看着迪克：“真不愧是兄弟，我原来以为你们几乎没什么相像的地方。”  
“抱歉，什么？”

“我是说，你弟弟也曾做过类似的事。”  
女孩撑起下巴回想道：“那天是他预约的日子，但有个病人很晚才来咨询所，以至我下班时天全黑了。我的公寓位置很尴尬，坐车太过奢侈，步行却有些距离，还要要穿过三条没有路灯小路。顺利到家后开灯的那一刻，我听到了一阵引擎声远去——他的那辆机车非常特别，所以引擎声很好辨认。你懂我吧？”  
“哇哦，”迪克面带惊讶：“你确定？”  
“后来见面我很直接地问他是不是偷偷护送我到家，结果他完全无视了这话题。”  
迪克哼道：“没错，是他。”  
“所以我才说，这很有意思。”伊丽莎白微笑起来：“何况我听说最近一段时间夜翼也在哥谭，所以，没问题。”  
“哈！你喜欢夜翼？”  
“谁不喜欢夜翼呀！如果我有钱的话——可以为此搬到布鲁德海文的程度。”  
迪克大笑起来：“这很糟糕！相信我，那家伙远没你想的那么好。”  
“好吧，停止我的妄想，然后回到你要的话题，帅哥。”她当然没有忘记这顿饭的主题：“你想知道些什么？”  
“其实关于他我每一点都想知道，但是似乎找不到具体的切入口，”迪克垂下视线望着手里的餐叉：“我们分开很久，作为一个失职的长兄，我缺失太多情报。”  
“情报？你们都把相互间的了解称为情报吗？真够新鲜的。”伊丽莎白说：“关于这方面……我可能帮不了你什么，我只是希望沃尔特斯先生的情况可以有所好转。”  
迪克抬头奇怪道：“他不是一直在寻求心理咨询？”  
“据我所知，他的病情和来的时候一样差。开具给他的SSRI类药物*一次都不曾服用过。马斯顿医生朝我抱怨过好几回，说各种意义上沃尔斯特都是一个相当棘手的病人。我们尝试过很多方法，但连创伤源头都找不到。”  
“所以说为什么……”  
“我猜他不过是想来得到镇静助眠药物处方。”  
“他的睡眠质量一直都很糟，从小，”迪克显得有点困惑：“但为了弄安眠药特地跑来诊所？”  
“你要知道……那些精神类药物没办法在普通药店买到，有成瘾性。”伊丽莎白没理解迪克到底在奇怪什么：“这种病人并非没有。”  
“这可有点让我吃惊。”  
“我不知道他身上到底发生了什么，但是任谁都看得出情况很不妙对吧？从他的脸——还有态度，他的戒备心太强了。简单来说，沃尔特斯先生无法信任包括医生在内的任何人，至少我看到是这样。”  
迪克沉默了很久，用手指抵着额角揉搓，似乎在试图缓解难以抑制的无措。莉兹很难想象这样光彩照人的男人会流露出脆弱情绪，哪怕只有极短的时间。  
“你还好吧？”女孩迟疑道：“其实……你今天一直看上去面色有点糟，你确定你的身体没问题吗？”  
“我？”迪克停住动作：“我很好！由于工作原因我一向很健康，不用担心。”  
“我想你可以试试。”莉兹点点头：“总比什么都不做来的好。”  
“……试试什么？”  
“看到你们吵架时我就在想，如果到最后真的有谁可以帮他一把，你或许是那个人选。”莉兹从包里拿出一个小小的药袋塞进迪克手里：“这是沃尔特斯先生下个疗程的镇静安眠药，医生很早就开好了……但他一直没有来取——自从那天之后，他就再也没出现在诊所里了。”  
“莉兹，正确答案是——他在逃避我。”迪克捏紧药袋：“他受了伤，而我正是其中的原因之一。”  
“相信我，迪克，在他眼里你远不止此。”伊丽莎白拍了拍迪克的手臂，重新拿起刀叉开始享受晚餐：“我能分清单纯排斥性的厌恶和混杂着失望不甘的恼怒，更何况你是哥哥……对吧？”

迪克•格雷森忽然想起某天自己跨坐上一辆陌生而熟悉的机车，当权限识别引擎启动那瞬间，心中充满的讶然、遗憾却庆幸犹存的鼓动——此时再次像海潮般向他奔涌而来。

SSRI类药物：新型抗抑郁药。

10.  
夜翼受伤的事杰森是知道的。  
别以为只有对方才能在他那儿设下点小把戏。那家伙一直以来都很挑眼，近乎惹人厌烦的程度，像是夏天花丛里赶都赶不走的蜜蜂，嗡嗡嗡地上下飞舞。  
只要杰森愿意，他可以花上五天时间摸清夜翼在哥谭大概的夜巡路线。面罩的现实增强系统令他能清楚地辨析某个身影飞翔时，在夜空中划过的每一道弧线。  
他也知道罗宾婚礼那天多管闲事的迪克•格雷森在面板下塞了个GPS发信器，见鬼，他当时就在场好吗！杰森没去管它，毕竟他真正出门干活时从不骑那辆重机车。他花了大功夫去改装和保养，不是为了让它轻易销毁在某场黑//帮火拼中的。  
好吧，他承认是他制造了那场在韦恩庄园废墟前的小骚乱。杰森乐意去欣赏那些趋利媒体和无聊路人抱头鼠窜的惊慌场面，为此他深表满意。而另一方面，他必须在工程队动手之前到蝙蝠洞去取走一些曾经属于自己的东西……一些重要程度并不足以让蝙蝠侠在面对突发状况时会记得带走的东西。  
他料到迪克会在出事后前去查看，但他没猜中那个蠢货会在洞里待上那么久。他在做好任何的准备前差点与迪克撞了个面对面。杰森并不想见到他，这很显然不是吗？没人会想在狼狈的时候见到迪克•格雷森的。他的存在只会反复提醒杰森，自己此刻的状况到底有多糟，究竟把事情搞得有多砸。

从阿卡姆出逃后，杰森•托德对他身处的一切现实都极端不信任。这种危机感也体现在了他会入侵一些自己经常造访处的监控，如果没有摄录系统？那就造一个。  
于是当迪克摸到马斯顿诊所前门的那一刻杰森就已经知道了，一路看着他怎么哄骗前台那个有点傻气的姑娘，冒充病人然后制造停电去调查自己的就诊记录。  
他只觉得牙疼，还连着三叉神经一起牵痛翻来覆去地折磨他的耐心。  
内心一个声音反复叫嚣着嘿！杰森！醒醒！你得见他一次给他点警告，不然那混蛋绝对会愈发得寸进尺，和以前一样直到你完全无力招架或把他赶开。  
首任罗宾，现任夜翼，理查德•约翰•格雷森——是杰森•托德生平仅见最无赖，最韧劲，最蛮不讲理，最难以摆脱的一个人。  
所以没人可以责怪他在和迪克正式见面……在万圣节之后近一年，可以目视对方虹膜的那种见面的时候，他没能够控制自己的情绪——自从七岁被父亲用扳手打断肋骨开始，杰森心中压制愤怒的开关就崩坏了……然后在阿卡姆城的一年中彻底报废。  
他拽着迪克的领子朝他怒吼，威胁着要一枪崩了他，扔掉了他的小把戏——直到黄金男孩眼中亲近的试探化为彻底的失望。  
瞧，这才是他们应有的关系，而不是玩什么兄弟亲情浪子回头的过家家游戏。  
蝙蝠侠都不在了！迪克•格雷森凭什么还对他的生活指指点点？  
——当然，以上发生过的一切，都无法解释为何杰森•托德此时此刻会坐在一家咖啡店里，盯着河对岸某个露天卡座上那对相谈甚欢的男女。

布鲁斯在迪克成年后就不再干涉他的私生活，虽说成年前也没能成功干涉过多少，这间接导致迪克身边走马灯似地换着姑娘。他这个大哥明显是麻烦精体质，却偏偏对各式各样的异性存在着难以抗拒的吸引力。  
所以当迪克对伊丽莎白发出邀约时，杰森“啧”了一声，内心发出了“该死果然是这种发展”以及“格雷森你他妈到底想干嘛”的双重怒骂。所幸迪克好像比他想象的要有底线一点儿——至少晚餐后他把前台姑娘送了回去，而不是直接搂着进了某家爱情旅馆。

事实上，杰森•托德对于改变并没那么热衷，如果有地方能让他平平静静地安稳下来，他乐于接受并为此尝试努力。但老天注定让他一生经历波澜坎坷，更是充满了磨难、鲜血和苦痛。  
杰森年轻的生命已经过早地透支，在去年的万圣节他选择舍去体内名为“仇恨”的燃料，又接连失去可以去痛恨的目标，至此驱壳下只残存无可救药的暴力，归宿皆失的迷茫……以及始终困扰着他的所谓“应激后遗症”。  
拜迪克•格雷森所赐，他本该三天前就已经拿到新疗程的苯二氮卓类药*，然后躺在床上等待一场迟来但好歹会来的睡眠——而不是像这样凌晨坐在路边长椅上一边抽烟一边欣赏哥谭混乱肮脏的夜景。  
真是够了，他好不容易找到一个可以稳定适量获得药物的地方。只有两个人的偏僻小诊所，医生是个还算懂道理的独居外地人，接待姑娘虽然有点天真但好歹知道适时闭嘴。这一切多完美！可偏偏有人就是那么不识趣，连他人生最后一点空间都要进来转一圈再踩上两脚。

杰森•托德在进行以上心理活动时，夜翼刚好从他头顶越过。  
年轻的义警翻越过建筑的屋檐，射出爪钩——然后像是忽然失去了力气，就这样从半空坠落了近十五米，直到重新调整姿势抓住了下层的滴水兽。  
杰森看到夜翼半跪在滴水兽上，翻出一支大概是止血剂或止痛剂类似的东西，微微掀开制服打进了腰侧。他在那儿呆了三分二十二秒等药物完全起效，期间翻来覆去盯着手里一个白色的小袋子，很快又像一只鸟一样飞离了歇脚地。  
目击者随手拍下这难得的一幕，足足幸灾乐祸了好久。  
——所以说，迪克•格雷森受伤的事杰森是知道的。他可不仅仅是知道而已。

夜翼追查的案子恰巧和杰森的某些目标重合，大蓝鸟飞过哥谭上空的身影只怕想无视都困难。那枚子弹从一把M23里射出然后打进了夜翼的后背，再从前腹穿出时杰森正瞧着，他没料到那小子做义警那么多年，还会犯些匪夷所思的低级错误——比如是否确认打倒的敌人会不会短时间里醒来。  
而现在杰森又对夜翼刷新认知了。毕竟他认为蝙蝠侠也不会教他们在处理好伤口前就满哥谭地乱窜……老蝙蝠的保护欲是很强的。  
有个傻乎乎的长兄一直都是件很操心的事，你那么不客气地监视我，也别赖我来插手你的活计了，格雷森。  
一个半小时后，在法尔科内的一个走私仓库里，某位还在吹嘘“自己差点干掉夜翼”光辉事迹的黑//帮成员以及他的听众同伙迅速成为了十几滩过期的馅饼。

其实偶尔做一下饭后运动，有时候比安眠药的效果更好。站在仓库门口擦着枪居然有点犯困的杰森•托德这样想道。  
然后他把今晚的照片匿名加密转手发给了阿尔弗雷德•潘尼沃斯。

苯二氮卓类药：镇静安眠药，最有名的就是地西泮，俗称安定。

11.  
杰森•托德并非没有考虑过抹消机车里迪克•格雷森的权限。事实上这是最稳妥的选择，可以彻底断掉蝙蝠洞和卢修斯对车的追踪和数据控制。  
但他在处理时候遇到了点麻烦。夜翼权限下有大量的行程记录，看得出他对这辆车充满热衷，使用频率很高。这个认知让杰森有了点报复的小小快乐，他甚至在某刻模糊地想起自己曾经因为机车朝迪克放过的狠话。  
可能那个威胁听上去也没那么吓人。毕竟当时他的大哥一边大笑一边试图凑过来拍他的头。  
但杰森没办法再回想起更多的细节了，在阿卡姆小丑用撬棍不止一次重击过他的脑袋，导致他的记忆多数碎成了大小不等的玻璃片。

杰森随手将不同地区的行程记录分开，绝大部分毫无悬念出自布鲁德海文。夜翼有时会使用机车夜巡，剩下几乎是用来出各种紧急任务。义警的生活远没想象中那么自由——有整整一个城市需要守护，这意味着夜翼很少有完全放松的休息时间。老蝙蝠的某些臭毛病一样不落地传给了他的第一个助手和儿子。  
奇怪的是，这和杰森印象中的迪克并不那么贴合。

问题出在哥谭。  
迪克回哥谭并不稀奇，稀奇的是他有段时间很久没回去过一次。  
杰森看了眼日期，大概就是他出事之后那三个月。显然迪克和布鲁斯闹掰了，但可惜杰森当时并不在场，见识不到这足够有趣的一幕。毕竟以迪克的性格，他总有办法去沟通和调剂同其他人的关系……即便对方是蝙蝠侠。  
三个月后夜翼重回哥谭，邀请人是阿尔弗雷德。记录目的地连接着和老管家的一次通话，杰森猜他又替布鲁斯让步了，或许。自那次之后，迪克开始保持着每月至少两次的频率造访庄园。不过是从布鲁德海文到韦恩庄园这样熟悉的固定线路。除去各种任务或调查，这些造访显得有些过于不起眼——但夜翼总是匆忙来去，每次都是直接从后门驶入，逗留也不过短短数十分钟便启程折返。  
重复过太多次数，连杰森都忍不住开始回忆那座占地宏大的庄园后头，到底有些什么在吸引着夜翼让他必须定期报道。在他记忆中，那里不过是大片的荒地，和主建筑隔着一排茂密的树林，除此之外一无所获。  
这个毫不重要的问题居然在相当一段时间里困扰着杰森。以至他后来为了取得数据“造访”蝙蝠洞时，特意按机车的记录绕到了迪克停车的固定位置——那棵老云杉树正对着韦恩家荒寂的墓园。  
得到答案的瞬间，杰森那颗枯涸已久的心脏，被难以置信的讶异和无可挽救的绝望所充满了。他本能地愤怒起举枪对准眼前那方镌刻自己姓名的灰色墓碑，最终却垂下手臂默然转头离去。  
没错，杰森•托德已经死在阿卡姆之城了。  
……那活下来的，到底又是什么怪物？

后来庄园开始重建修复那天，杰森再次回到了那棵老杉树下。  
他的墓碑还在，只是被人推倒砸碎了。地穴里没有棺柩，空荡荡地露出里面被雨浸泡的黏湿土壤。杰森蹲在一旁抽烟，盯着黑魆魆的深坑，突然觉得自己确实曾经在那里躺过。  
穿着黑色的西装，掩盖身体上被精心缝补过的致命伤痕，双手叠在胸前握着一朵白花。因为尸体已经僵硬所以姿势看上去有点好笑，但没有人发出笑声——牧师回述着自己糟糕却短暂的一生，此时有人会轻啜，也或许没有……但这并不重要。  
然后人们陆续来棺柩旁同他告别——因为他既没什么朋友，家人也少得可怜，所以整个流程没两分钟就结束了。布鲁斯是第一个，迪克是最后一个。他名义上的兄长低头看着他，用一种他前所未见的神情。那双海蓝色的、时时发出轻快光芒的眼睛，似乎有一部分正在死去。  
迪克张了张嘴，仿佛想说些什么却终是未置一言。最后只是轻轻吻了吻他的额头便转身离去了。  
伴着泥土落在棺盖上的窸窣声，整个仪式宣告结束，于是杰森•托德开始了在寒冷的黑暗中漫长的沉睡。

这发展或许也很不错——杰森把烟在脚底踩灭时不禁定论。  
在阿卡姆城的一年中，他不止一次向那帮疯子乞求过死亡。逃出阿卡姆后，他也曾想过当初就此死在小丑的爆炸中，和像这样只存留一具被仇恨填满的破碎躯壳到底哪个才没那么可笑糟糕。  
直到这个时候他可能才真正得出结论。  
这里显然曾举办过一场不太像样的葬礼，杰森很高兴自己正在继续呼吸，至少他还拥有机会可以猜上一猜，迪克•格雷森在葬礼上到底打算对这个顽劣的弟弟抱怨些什么。

抱怨他偷偷骑了他心爱的机车好几回，最后却在花园撞得惨不忍睹？  
抱怨是像他这样的家伙代替了曾经属于首任罗宾的位置，还偏偏要表现得与他不同？  
抱怨他即使自知晚上睡相差得过分，却在阿福询问卧室使用问题时，每次都不肯明确表态要分床？  
还是抱怨他明明可以听话解决问题，仍一次又一次地试探布鲁斯的怒气阈值，直到把麻烦变得更加麻烦？  
更或许是抱怨他以蛮不讲理的争吵结束了他们最后一次见面，然后连个告别都没有，就这样匆匆“擅自宣告死亡”？

遗憾的是，以上无论哪个只怕都不是属于迪克•格雷森的版本。  
杰森跨上机车离开墓园时想。  
虽然不是现在，搞不好以后真有机会能心平气和地问问本人……毕竟连他这样的混蛋都能在自己墓碑前抽上一根，谁能知道呢对吧？

12.  
迪克已经好几年没发烧了。他的身体早已习惯于接受各种突发状况，在很久之前就不再因一些非致命伤表现出免疫过激反应。  
所以当阿福明确告知：“迪克少爷，您目前的体温超过102度*。”  
他立刻本能否认：“……开玩笑！这只是个小小的枪伤！”  
“相信我，迪克少爷，这世界上基本没有人会把一道‘腹部贯穿伤’称为小小的枪伤。”  
阿尔弗雷德重新处理了已经有些轻微感染的伤口，年轻的义警浑身皮肤异常发烫，这实在不像是夜翼会犯的失误。  
“你肯定、啧！忘了布鲁斯。”迪克疼得抽气。  
“我是说……基本没有人。我对这一点从以前开始就很不满意，现在更不满意他把这个‘毛病’传给了您。”  
“痛！——我完全没觉得有暴露受伤的事！”迪克感到现状有些怪异，他摸了摸贴在脑门上的冰袋，以为自己回到了七岁：“你到底是怎么知道的？”  
“我把大部分支援交付给卢修斯先生，并不代表我不在关注哥谭发生的一切。”  
“你的口气越来越像布鲁斯了，阿尔弗雷德。”  
“何况关心你的人远比你想象的要多。”老管家将最后一层绷带固定住：“需要止痛片吗？迪克少爷？”  
“也就是说我被哪个混蛋出卖了是吧。呃，好吧，我需要。”迪克随口问：“说起来，家里有安眠药吗？”  
“一直常备着，就连我也到了会偶尔失眠的年纪了。”  
“这种药品，正常情况下是需要医师处方的吧？”  
“理论上是这样，”阿尔弗雷德说：“事实上，韦恩企业旗下拥有自己的制药部门——对于我们来说，肯定不会比各种武器和特殊药物更难取得。”  
“对呀。”迪克喃喃：“所以说为什么要弄得那么麻烦？”  
“如果您想好好睡一觉的话，迪克少爷，我留给您的退热药里也有助眠成分，请记得服用。”  
“阿尔弗雷德，我很感谢你。但你知道现在可不是时候，提米和小芭都还没回——”  
“不用担心，我想会有人替您接手哥谭一两天的。”老管家收走了换药盘，将药片和温水留在床头：“噢，对了，我会准备好晚饭，届时再喊您起床。”  
夜翼在大家长威严的目光下默默地躺下，直到阿福点点头满意地离开房间，并为他轻轻带上了门。  
“迪克少爷，我个人认为您最近神经太过紧绷了，偶尔让自己放松休息一下并不是坏事……或许还会让一些事情有所转机。”

听着沉稳的脚步声远去，迪克取下冰袋半坐起来，伸手去摸白色的退热药片，他忽然想起杰森的药袋还被遗忘在夜翼制服的口袋里。  
年轻的义警不得不承认自己的状况确实不那么理想——从昨天开始他的脑袋仿佛被三百只蝙蝠用翅膀疯狂搅过，思维就像是一坨忘在微波炉里糊掉的麦片。更糟的是，这不仅要命地差点造成夜巡时的失足，早在之前和伊丽莎白见面时，就加重了他失落的情绪。  
现在迪克已经回想不出露天卡座上，自己到底对着可怜的姑娘说了些什么了。他从未有过这种情况……面对一位年轻女性，他的话题和思绪却完全围绕着另外一个家伙，还尽是些足够沮丧的内容。  
我大概确实需要休息一下，至少让自己清醒到不会犯低级错误的程度。  
迪克反思着吞下药片，在昏暗中静静坐了一会儿，直到双眼逐渐沉重，腰侧的伤口也从疼痛退为微微发麻的轰热。  
他是在午后被阿尔弗雷德逮住的，现在外头哥谭的夜幕或许仍未完全降临。但往常这时夜翼就应该已经在为夜巡做准备了。他还惦记着一些麻烦事，GCPD里那帮蠢蠢欲动的伙计们，他们留在哥谭的残存势力，因为漏网还在外头逍遥的黑//帮，几个武器走私仓库……或许还有……  
嘿，杰森，这时候你又在哪儿做些什么？  
在彻底睡去之前，迪克•格雷森似乎听到一阵熟悉的引擎声，在窗外由远及近地飞速掠过，很快又轰鸣着消失了。

迪克做了个很糟的梦。  
他梦到小丑还活着。那个象征哥谭梦魇一样的男人，在一场被精心设计的混乱中带走了远未成熟的二代罗宾。  
而这次他没有选择囚禁他，而是决定让整件事变成这个家族永远的噩梦——在用撬棍疯狂地毒打男孩儿后，恶棍直接引爆了炸药。而前去救援的布鲁斯仅离此一步之遥，甚至没来得及缩回伸出的手就被冲击波掀翻了，眼前的建筑瞬时化作一片毫无生迹的废墟。  
“不！……杰森！！！不！！”  
迪克以奇异的视角注视着这一切却完全法阻止，直到最后一刻才能拼尽全力嘶喊出声，将自己从绝望的黑暗中惊醒。  
迪克睁开眼第一反应却是去摸身旁的被褥，显然他一无所获，这个事实加深了他的恐惧，迪克在几乎没能认清现状的情形下试图翻身下床——然后连带着床头的半杯水和台灯一起摔在地上。

迪克躺在地毯上低低呻吟起来，这回他完全清醒了。  
窗外偶有远射的霓虹灯从窗帘缝隙里闪过，转瞬即逝地探进失去光源的卧室。难以言喻的情绪后遗足足五分钟后才从他身上逐渐消退，被冷汗浸湿的睡衣紧紧黏在皮肤上，带走了些许体温。  
“该死，杰森。”昏暗中迪克•格雷森用手掌盖住双眼：“太好了……你还活着。”

102度： 102华氏度，超过39摄氏度。

13.  
“我醒了，出什么事了？”  
缓过神打算确认一眼时间，迪克却发现韦恩集团总裁在过去两小时里试图联系自己至少十五次。  
“我的天，要不是最后阿尔弗雷德告诉我你在他那里——我以为你又出状况了。”  
迪克把台灯和幸免于难的玻璃杯捡起来放回原处，药效让他还有些思维迟缓：“嘿，卢修斯，我拜托过你，别把我受伤的事告诉阿福的，是吧？”  
“我看上去是不太守信的类型？”出乎意料的，卢修斯•福克斯反倒抱怨起来：“我刚刚还因为帮你隐瞒被他责怪了，阿尔弗雷德说你发烧了。这我可没料到啊，你到底伤得多重？”  
“没那么糟。但这真是奇了怪了，”迪克嘀咕道：“除了你和法尔科内那帮手下，可没人知道这事儿了。”  
“是了，法尔科内，就是这个，”卢修斯说：“你还在追查那黑//帮老大武器走私的案子吗？”  
“嗯，当然。我可没说要放过他。”  
“如果我说有人先你一步下手了呢？”  
“……什么？”  
“今天凌晨有人突袭了法尔科内的一个武器仓库。做得非常利落，十二具尸体，货也不见了，目前未发现幸存者。”  
迪克皱眉：“谁会干这种事？”  
“不清楚，对方是专业的——没有目击情报，没有监控记录。”  
“好家伙，法尔科内什么反应？”  
“这就是整件事最有意思的地方了，格雷森先生。”卢修斯终于切入正题：“他们那边认为是科波特指使做的。罗马人气疯了，如果无法顺利谈判，最近只怕要起武力冲突。”  
迪克一边往浴室走，一边把黏在身上的睡衣扒下来，他预感今晚自己还是没法得到完整的休息：“企鹅？怎么跟企鹅扯上关系了？那哥们保释失败，不是还在GCPD关着呢吗？”

“你还记得之前你和蝙蝠侠一起从科波特那里缴到的那批走私武器吗？”  
“显然记得，棒子货，从未在哥谭出现过。但我们确保他把它们卖出去之前就拦截了——不是吧？！”  
“就是这样，格雷森先生。死者全部死于K11的20mm榴弹爆炸和5.56mm口径子弹。现在手里会有那支枪的，可能只有私留部分货物的科波特了。而且法尔科内趁企鹅人入狱，抢了哥谭武器走//私这块大蛋糕，从动机看也完全说得通——至少据我所知，他们两派就曾爆发过一些小冲突。”  
迪克低头检查了下伤口：“可整件事听上去，怎么说？不太对劲，至少没那么简单。”  
“我刚刚从卡许那里得到消息，这也是为什么我急着找你。”卢修斯听上去有些头痛，他现在大概很乐意把这个麻烦甩给能解决它的人：“那批收缴给GCPD的武器少了一箱——近一年前的事了，负责人怕被责问，瞒到现在出了状况才曝出来。GCPD虽然正在追查，但时间太久估计不会有什么结果。”  
“奥兹呢？”  
“在审，当然是没有承认。他眼下估计正在单人牢房暴跳如雷呢。”  
“我就知道你找我不会有什么好事，卢修斯。至少……你得帮我解决掉阿尔弗雷德那边。”迪克试了试水温，叹了口气：“仓库地点给我，我一会儿去看看。”  
“你身体没问题吗？”  
“现在不在发烧了，头还有点晕。我出去兜个风就好。”迪克跨进浴缸前说：“我需要一辆车，唔……还有关于昨天案子的所有资料。”  
“车马上派去。”卢修斯说：“但关于案件资料你别抱太大希望——法尔科内的人比警方到得更早，几乎毁掉了所有剩下的证据，只留下一地反胃的‘烂摊子’。”

卢修斯的直觉不错，整个案子处处透着奇怪。  
如果确实不是企鹅人干的，那下手的家伙只怕不仅是手段厉害，对两个帮派的状况也足够了解。  
——万圣节一夜几乎将哥谭的地下势利全部重新洗牌，但几个老资历的黑//帮依然屹立不倒，甚至有些暗中还有所扩张，罗马人就是其中一个。  
科波特和法尔科内都不是傻瓜，即使知道有人背后捣鬼，这场双方的交战也在所难免。为了自己的生意，法尔科内早就想趁奥兹在狱中挫一挫他的势力，只是苦于没有合适的借口。科波特那头根底深厚，被惹到头上自然也不会任人欺负。  
他们的两方帮派斗争是赌桌上的明牌。可暗牌是什么？这局的发牌人又是谁？

迪克坐上车后没多久便收到了卢修斯发来的案卷，他随手点开飞速扫了几眼，表情忽然微妙起来。  
整个袭击迅速痛快而悄无声息。显然没有太多的交火痕迹，因为几乎每人都是一枪毙命……除了其中某个家伙的脸被打成了筛子外，GCPD已确认了剩余所有人的身份。迪克的手指从那些照片上滑过，有几张脸让他感到些许眼熟。  
迪克在一周前得到情报就开始追查法尔科内的走私线路，曾和他的手下在码头有过短暂的遭遇，腰上的枪伤也是那么来的。不出意外，这几个倒霉蛋大约就是那时和自己打过照面。  
“……这可真是不太对劲。”  
迪克用指腹揉着太阳穴，强迫因高热而干涸发涩的大脑再次运转起来，直到车子精确地停在事发地，困扰他的疑问似乎已经不再仅限于这场突袭。

现场的尸体早就清干净了，只有一些隐约的痕迹留着，风中夹杂着尚未完全散尽的淡淡火药味和血腥气。黄黑色的警戒带前两个GCPD的警员在靠着车门在打呵欠，看到夜翼出现他们自觉地挪开地方。  
“晚上好，警官，”迪克没急着进去，凑上前搭话道：“有什么状况吗？”  
“直到目前为止还算不错。”其中一个哥们说。  
夜翼在戈登任局长时期就和GCPD打交道不少，大半面孔都算熟悉：“虽然我想你们已经确认过了，但完全没有监控记录拍到任何可疑人员吗？一个都没有？”  
他因为职业关系对警局的查案流程很熟悉，即使监控有死角，但想完全避开所有摄像头干下这么一大票几乎是不可能的事，多少会有些线索留下。  
“事实上，”两个警//察面面相觑：“我们没能拿到凌晨那段时间的监控记录。因为所有监控都在同一时间失灵了——确切说是完全报废，直到现在都坏着呢。”  
夜翼一愣：“……EMP*？”  
“对，没错，鉴证科也是那么说的。”  
“谢了，伙计们。”迪克朝他们挥挥手，轻巧地越过警戒带走进仓库。

*EMP：电磁脉冲。

14.  
如果迪克•格雷森不是被法尔科内的仓库案扯走了大半精力，又因为发烧和枪伤导致脑部利用率有所下降，他或许会在今晚就发现一些端倪——比如哥谭的街头虽依然暗流汹涌，但并没他想象中那么粗暴混乱。又比如他将车扔在GCPD门口后没多久，有一辆熟悉的黑色机车也在不远处停了下来。  
机车骑士用红色面罩和夹克兜帽掩盖面目，看着夜翼走进警局的大门，有些急躁地轻击着腰侧的枪套。他在某一刻甚至产生了把人打晕扔回去的打算——最后理智还是阻止了他去实施这个可能会搞砸一切的计划。  
杰森曾以为自己成功让迪克暂时离开这趟浑水，他到底低估了他亲爱的兄长在某些事上的难缠程度。虽说夜翼并不会在和科波特的见面中得到任何有用的情报，但不仅因替人值班而搞得焦头烂额，还完全没得到应有的体谅，谁也不能怪他心情烂到爆炸。  
“该死的，迪克•格雷森！你就不能安安分分地睡上几天？”  
离开前杰森怒气冲冲地朝夜翼的后车轮送上两颗子弹，调转车头消失在哥谭街头永无安宁的夜幕中。

“你到过现场了？格雷森先生？”  
迪克半蹲跑车前查看：“呃，是的。事实上我已经从GCPD出来了。”  
“见过企鹅人了吗？希望你有所收获。”  
“奥兹吗……他已经不重要了，卢修斯。我需要你帮我分析一份一年多前的案件资料，然后和这次的仓库案现场做一个比对。”  
“乐意效劳。”  
迪克站起来打开手腕的照明，开始在地面搜寻：“顺便，你那里是不是做过一种便携式EMP？”  
“以前确实曾给布鲁斯提供过，他偶尔用来应付狗仔的数码相机。”  
“那种玩意儿功率再增大一些的话……我是说，有没有可能一瞬间搞掉目击范围内所有不太强的电子设备？比如摄像头一类的？”  
“理论上可以……不过相当麻烦。你知道大功率的EMP都个子不小。”  
“谢了，卢修斯，这是我想要的答案。”迪克终于在离车子大约五十米的地方找到了他想要的东西——两枚形状不同的弹壳：“还有，麻烦到警局门口来接我一下好吗？”  
“……出什么事了？”  
“我需要补胎。”夜翼叹气说。

卡迈恩•法尔科内当然知道阿卡姆骑士。  
那个不知从哪儿冒出来的疯子和克莱恩一起在去年十月最后一天将哥谭搅得天翻地覆。一夜间黑骑士陨落，众位不法分子或死伤或羁押，他因为种种原因躲过了蝙蝠侠最后的清扫，风头过后又趁着机会壮大起来，成为地下世界数一数二的势力。哥谭从不会缺少罪恶，不过是换一种形式重生罢了。  
而关于神秘骑士的传言从未消失——他训练出整支精良的雇佣兵，震慑过哥谭反派，手戮贝恩，又几度将蝙蝠侠逼入绝境。但是那夜之后仿佛就此凭空消失，成为某个无解的黑色谜面。  
所以当穿着浴袍打开卧室灯却看到曾经的哥谭传说就悄无声息地出现在自己面前，法尔科内在某一瞬还是体会到了许久未尝的惊惧。

“你是怎么进来的？”  
红面罩的死神大咧咧坐在沙发上把玩武器，黑//帮老大慢慢退回门边——他的门外永远驻守着数量足够的保镖。  
“晚上好，法尔科内。如果觉得你的手下快得过我的子弹的话，可以试试喊人管不管用。”对方轻松地和他打了招呼，虽然内容似乎并不太友好。  
“……你想做什么？阿卡姆骑士。”  
“啊，那个名字我不用了。现在的话……我想想，”即便有面罩过滤，骑士戏谑的声线依然年轻：“喊我红头罩就好。”  
或许是看出法尔科内的紧张，自称红头罩的家伙将手中那对口径惊人的手枪插回枪套，做了个邀请的姿势：“请坐，别客气，我是来找你谈生意的。”  
法尔科内意识到他或许确实没有杀意，至少目前没有，权衡下开口问道：“谈什么？”  
“别板着脸呀，卡迈恩。仓库的武器数量对吗？没有丢东西吧？”  
罗马人一愣便反应过来，低声咆哮道：“是你干的！臭小子！”  
“是我。”红头罩大方地承认了。  
“做了这种事还敢跑到我地盘上来，你凭什么觉得自己可以全身而退？”法尔科内怒极反笑：“就算来的是蝙蝠侠……今晚也休想活着走出这里。”  
“或许是这样没错，但是比起除掉我付出的代价，显然有更好的选项。你是生意人吧，法尔科内？至少我是带着诚心来的——你以为是在警//察来之前通知你去回收货物的？嗯？”

罗马人表情阴沉地盯着红头罩——他现在就想往这个麻烦的脑门上送上颗子弹，但要干掉他确实并不轻松。对方是有备而来，而对他而言，几条手下的性命还不足以让他拒绝掉接下来的内容。  
“我会根据你说的话决定怎么处置你。”法尔科内粗声威胁道：“你最好清楚这一点。”  
“奥斯瓦尔德•科波特。”红头罩语调不慌不忙：“我在给你创造机会，这还不够明显吗？”  
“你想跟我联手灭掉企鹅人？”  
“各取所需，法尔科内。我看上他的餐厅和地下那块生意了……但我对毒品和武器走私没兴趣。你明白我的意思吧？”  
“我本来就想试探科波特的深浅，你能给我带来什么好处？”  
“远比你想得到的要多。你知道我能做什么，不然你为什么会感到害怕？”  
这伙计居然在笑！法尔科内开始认为这不是一个好主意了。  
“而且远不仅如此。此刻戈登忙得焦头烂额，没有戈登的GCPD就是废物集中营，据我所知——眼下罗宾和神谕都不在哥谭，你还在等什么更好的时机？”  
红头罩站起身靠在窗边交叉起双臂：“而剩下来的麻烦家伙……比如某只蓝鸟，我有办法他不干涉这件事。”  
罗马人眯起眼睛打量他，似乎在斟酌他所说有几分真实。  
“如果你不是在告知我之前突袭我的仓库，可能现在你会显得更可信一点。”法尔科内停顿片刻：“姑且成交。但别让我发现你在打什么别的算盘，红头罩。”  
“这可怪不了我，”年轻的红面具骑士轻轻后仰，从这栋32层的顶楼卧室翻身跃了出去：“谁让你手下开枪前不花一秒动动脑子呢？”

15.  
迪克这回花了三天才完全退烧。  
“你以前至少还知道放一个枕头假人在床上，迪克少爷。” 他从房间不告而别的事让阿尔弗雷德耿耿于怀。  
其实杰森偷偷溜出去的次数比他多多了，事实证明人们总是对“顽劣”的孩子有着更宽松的标准。但事实是，他知道杰森并不像想象中那样。  
曾经迪克在某晚发现自己并没像往常那样在地板上醒来，卧室的窗户开着，罗宾的制服也不见了。他花了点功夫找到半夜出走的弟弟，发现他只是坐在一只滴水兽上，就这样看着哥谭的夜景。

“罪犯从不休息，是吧？”夜翼在他身旁半跪下来：“布鲁斯说你对某一只滴水兽情有独钟，没想到是真的。”  
杰森似乎并没对他的到来感到惊讶。  
“以前我从没想过有一天会从这个角度看哥谭。”十多岁的男孩比他看上去的要经历得多太多：“我生来就好像应该在泥地里打滚。”  
“杰森，听着，没人生来就该在哪里。”  
“你不明白，迪克。”杰森只有心情不算糟糕的时候会喊他迪克，他们难得在不吵架的状态进行正常对话：“你出生就和我不同，你永远不会知道哥谭的引力比地球上其他地方更强，让人完全难以摆脱。”  
“别说得你好像很了解我的事，小鬼。”  
“比你想象的要多。我不仅知道你生来就会飞了，就像我第一次见你时候——”男孩突然住了嘴：“该死，格雷森，忘了刚刚那句话。”  
迪克伸手去掰他肩膀：“你第一次见我？听你的意思——似乎不是在蝙蝠洞那个第一次？这事我怎么不知道？”  
“你这样很招人厌！”虽然嘴上这么说着，但杰森只是把身体蜷了起来，拒绝去看迪克的脸。  
“杰森？嘿！杰森！”夜翼不屈不挠地在滴水兽上为自己挤出一块地盘，他的肩膀贴着他弟弟的，居然非常温暖：“快告诉我。”  
“如果说了你就能放过我滚回去睡觉的话。”  
“没问题。”  
“好吧，这没什么大不了的。小时候我爸曾经偷到过两张马戏团的票——你猜怎么着，飞翔的格雷森家族？”  
“哦！杰森……原来你那么小就是我的粉丝了，这可真不赖！你早先可没承认！”迪克有些讶异，他从未听说过这个版本：“我以为你在大部分时间里都很讨厌我。”  
“我不知道你从哪里听出这个意思的，自恋狂格雷森。你现在可以走了。”  
如果迪克能忽略杰森在夜色中隐隐发红的耳廓，或许他真的会相信弟弟的话。  
那一瞬间迪克开始意识到杰森•托德并不是始终用敌意和不甘的眼光望着自己，不，或许他从未这样看着他的前任罗宾。  
他和自己在想一样的事。  
“在阿尔弗雷德发现前回去睡觉？没问题。”夜翼笑了起来，从滴水兽上猛然跃下——扯着杰森一起：“别那么苦恼，小翅膀。只要我还能在天空飞翔一天，就绝对不会让你坠落。”  
“天——你他妈的格雷森！！”手忙脚乱射出爪钩的少年在哥谭夜空中爆出粗口：“还有那是什么见鬼的称呼！！”

“恭喜你，你退烧了，迪克少爷。”  
“这意味着我可以下床了对吧？阿尔弗雷德？”  
“虽然我不觉得我的阻止对您有任何作用，但是，是的，您可以自由活动了。”老管家收起体温计：“前提是伤口不能再次裂开。”  
“谢啦。”迪克从床上捡起外套：“我出去转转，或许会回来吃晚饭。”  
“鉴于您的前科，我姑且会帮您准备。”  
“代我向那位关心我的神秘人士问好，阿尔弗雷德。”迪克在出门前挥了挥手：“最好和他说一下我康复了免得再担心，对吧？”

迪克坐在车里检查了邮箱。他收到了芭芭拉的一些资料，几乎都是关于PTSD的，他有些抱歉让这种事令她在蜜月里分心。邮件末尾神谕告诉他她和提姆•德雷克将在十天后结束行程回到哥谭。  
而接下去有一封警局同事发来抱怨他一口气请假太久的牢骚邮件，说布鲁德海文最近治安差得惊人。迪克笑着看完了，回复他们顺利的话自己将在半个月内回去。  
然后是来自韦恩塔的。  
迪克顺手呼叫了卢修斯，对方几乎立刻就接通了。  
“卢修斯。”  
“格雷森先生，”韦恩总裁听上去快过劳了：“谢天谢地，能听到你的声音真的不错。”  
“我请假的两天哥谭很糟糕吗？”  
“不，”卢修斯喃喃：“正好相反，哥谭意外地安稳。”  
迪克听上去则完全不吃惊，这也是为什么他心安理得地好好休息了一把，毕竟连阿尔弗雷德都说了“躺着会让事情有转机”，他有什么理由不试试？  
“你的两份分析资料我都看了，帮了大忙了，卢修斯。”  
“得到你要的答案了吗？”  
“差不多。”迪克说：“现在来聊聊让你听上去快猝死的事情吧。”  
“好吧，先是第一件事，我收到了一个匿名包裹，但指名是给你的。我……咳。以防万一用x线检查了一下，里面似乎是一件衣服和一个信封。”  
“我一会儿来取。”  
“你知道？”  
“大概猜到了。”迪克的食指在方向盘上来回磨蹭着：“不是什么危险物品……而且来的正是时候。我猜韦恩本宅又重新开始修复了吧？”  
“没错。这次只有几个记者来转了转，毫无收获地回去了。”  
“神清气爽的好消息。好了，第二件呢？”  
“据说科波特和法尔科内谈崩了。两方昨天就在奥迪斯堡冲突了一次，有发生交火，但在状况失控前结束了。”  
“这可真是奇了怪了，”迪克说：“还不如说，企鹅人为什么觉得谈判有用？还是在他压根无法到场的情况下？”  
“我顺着线索查了一下，事实上，他应该是打算拖延时间。至少让法尔科内段时间里别太快下手。”  
“原因是什么？”  
“这档子事还真的只能算你的活，格雷森先生，”卢修斯卖了个关子：“科波特目前的大部分活动和势力都在布鲁德海文……他在那留了点产业。至于具体到底在盘算什么，我想必须到现场看一下才能知道了。”  
“趁我在哥谭就往布鲁德海文跑？可真有你的啊，奥兹。之前绑架我的账还没跟你好好算呢？”  
“有什么需要尽管开口。”  
“还是按老规矩准备——”迪克加紧脚下油门：“我尽量在所有事情变糟赶回来，卢修斯，提供精确情报给我，我们需要谈谈。”  
“我在办公室等您，格雷森先生。”  
“希望状况不要恶化得太快。你猜科波特还能拖罗马人多久？”  
“我觉得不会很久，法尔科内目前丝毫不关心案子其他的细节线索，他似乎认定企鹅人因为在监狱闲的发慌喊手下炸了他的仓库。”  
“复仇只是个名堂，”迪克喃喃：“背后通常有更深层的原因，关于这点我再清楚不过了。”

16.  
前夜杰森•托德就在奥迪斯堡。  
法尔科内朝科波特手下发怒时他正站在远处的集装箱上看着，心中滑过大笑。老家伙的演技和他所表现的一样老谋深算，在他的手下看来，自家老板真正是个为死去下属不惜正面招惹科波特家族的可靠头领。  
如他所计划的那样，交火没有持续很久。仓库案之后，GCPD正处在高度敏感期，一点过头的动静就会引来巡逻的条子。当远处开始传来警笛声，双方心照不宣地瞬间各自作散。罗马人这边不过逢场作戏，而企鹅人则另有鬼胎。  
至于原因，杰森当然是知道的，这也是为何他判定夜翼最近会暂时离开，不仅仅是由于受伤或生病。毕竟哥谭再大的黑//帮势力，也逃不过他的情报网络，呃，或许还要加上一点蝙蝠家的——好吧，他现在或许被从家里开除出去了，但是借用一下老蝙蝠的旧东西也不过分是吧？  
科波特不会在自己转移产业的非常时期和法尔科内开战，而企鹅人在布鲁德海文折腾的动作不小，某位恪尽职守的守护者当然不会坐视不管，足够牵绊他到自己把活干完。  
今天凌晨夜翼的车驶离了哥谭，这无疑是个好的讯号。  
就这样乖乖躲远一点吧，迪克•格雷森，现在我可没再多的精力来应付你。

“你怎么知道夜翼这两天不仅没有出面而且会离开？”  
“好问题，法尔科内。”红头罩撑着沙发扶手，长长地打了个呵欠：“你为何不告诉我上个月你的那些小产业又赚了多少油水呢？”  
罗马人讨了个没趣，不快地哼了一声。跟红头罩短短接触了几次，他意识到这个男人比他想象得更加棘手，他甚至隐隐能感受到某些熟悉的作风。  
“我打算睡会儿，你请自便。”  
“你如果还记得这里是我的房间的话，红头罩。”眼见男人将腿也搁上了他昂贵的古董沙发，法尔科内脸上的横肉开始抽搐：“我的枪一直都是上膛状态，不知什么时候可能就走火了。”  
“尝了一点甜头就过河拆桥可不是什么好习惯。”红头罩闭上眼睛寻了个舒服的姿势，他最近晚上作息被挤满，难免生物钟混乱。对他来说睡意无论何时都太金贵了，所以此刻他实在没什么好口气：“得了吧，耐心点好吗？别像个三岁的小孩。”  
法尔科内将雪茄掐灭，忍住拔枪的冲动。但事实确如对方所说，科波特再无后续的动作，显得有些谨慎过头。这是在两方都清楚仓库案凶手另有其人的前提下——企鹅人虽仍蹲着号子，但这不是他任人踩踏的理由。法尔科内很清楚这几年科波特将生意做得有多大。  
红头罩的灵通的情报链让他心动不已。  
“臭小子，我奉劝你最好对我更坦诚一点。”  
“我不对任何人坦诚。”红头罩冷漠应道：“这对我自己毫无益处。”  
或许是为了稍微能让自己睡个好觉，他翻身坐起来，朝法尔科内比了个手势：“我需要科波特站在我面前和我签署产业转让协议书。这是我们一开始就谈好的条件——如果不是因为有些麻烦，我就自己干了，伙计。”  
“如果那只肥鸟没打算从GCPD溜出来怎么办？至少——他在那里还算得上安全。”  
“他早就想越狱了，他甚至想得更多。和你的冲突不过是催使科波特把他可爱的小计划提前而已，”红头罩摊手：“现在，你满意了？”

相较于哥谭，迪克对于布鲁德海文的归属感则更为纯粹。  
这是个他可以像聊天一样轻松地说出“嘿，我罩着这块地盘”的城市。他完全值得，夜翼为这里受伤流血，了解这里的每一条大街小巷——甚至白天和黑夜一样，他永远在和这里的犯罪打着交道。  
所以在科波特在不知第几次地招惹他的辖区，夜翼现在大部分处于“奥兹，你也太不会挑时候了”类似的稳定情绪。目前唯一让他有些低落的，是安全屋微波炉里被他遗忘过久的牛奶麦片。  
迪克不得不把手中让他联想起泥脸的不明物体连着碗一起扔进垃圾箱。事实上他还挺喜欢那只碗的……虽然是买麦片附送的赠品，但碗底印刷着一只满脸臭屁胖猫，莫名让他觉得有些可爱。

现在他那个一样臭屁的弟弟大概在哥谭干些什么？迪克准备结束后从安全屋窗口跃出的那刻，他正在思考一些奇妙的问题。  
不知哪时候开始，迪克就不再因为无法直接从地图小红点上得到杰森的行踪而感到焦虑，他虽然花了点时间来想明白，但他们之间确实不需要这个。  
迪克意识到他有无数种方法来发现杰森的存在，甚至不为无法和他见面而困扰——他们早晚会相见，能像以前那样挤在一只滴水兽上拌嘴，甚至或许背靠背一起战斗。  
所以迪克•格雷森到目前付出的努力，都是为了真的到那一刻时，可以放下全部负担，撇开所有阻碍，拥抱一下他备受伤害却依然心底温柔的弟弟。  
他制服口袋里的白色药片会证实这一切——这种状态再理想不过了。

“格雷森先生，有什么发现吗？”  
“我在港区。”夜翼压低声音：“这很有意思，科波特搞了一个巨大的破剧场来做他的据点。当然，真是的活动区域在地下——巨大无比的鸟巢，哈？”  
“是他的风格。”  
“让我来我猜猜……走私和洗钱同时进行，他的胃口可真不小。科波特害怕了——哥谭对他来说已经不足够安全了吗？分明布鲁斯都不在了。”迪克绕到顶层，开启面罩上的侦查模式，企鹅人的众多手下正在急切地将大批的现金装箱：“我觉得有些不太对劲。”  
“你确定你现在的状况没问题吗？”  
“没什么大不了的，卢修斯。”夜翼说：“我有个选择，比如跳下去抓个人随便问点什么，我想会有用的。”  
“你确定离开之前，阿尔弗雷德对我说了两件事，格雷森先生。”  
“其中某一件是不是让你提醒我，我还有伤在身？”  
“答对了。”卢修斯说：“另一件是，他说他这个月都不太愿意准备一份没人来吃的晚饭了。”  
“噢——抱歉，阿尔弗雷德。”迪克从屋顶跳下的时候真心实意地道歉了：“我会回去向他好好解释的。”

17.  
至少在对于整个情况的预料上，法尔科内不得不承认红头罩确实有一手。  
此时此刻哥谭警局的四周暗中布满了企鹅人的手下。即便是白天，但连绵不绝的雨声总让人的戒备会松懈一些。看样子，科波特已经计划这场越狱很久了——毕竟GCPD也料不到企鹅人会选在这种时候出逃。  
“看见那幢老楼了吗？”杰森靠在窗边用下巴对着外头努了努：“那栋是警局废弃很久的旧刑侦楼。至今没有爆破，全部空着，没有任何电力接入——但是，它的地下和现在的GCPD大楼理论上是连通的。”  
“有意思。”法尔科内举着望远镜：“企鹅打算从地下逃进废楼？”  
“他的手下应该会提前接通电梯的电源。”红头罩轻哼了一声：“你猜一个停在半空的旧电梯里塞着一只满脸汗浆的胖企鹅，那场景是不是足够笑上好一阵子？”  
连法尔科内都大笑起来：“我一直以为你毫无幽默感，红头罩。你让人猜不透，但是我想你的过去也不会太顺利——我有那样的直觉，只有经历过一些惨事的人才有的共同点。”  
“你最好不要逼我在我们的合作协议结束前几个小时把你捅个对穿，罗马人。”  
“行了，我现在心情很好。”法尔科内点上雪茄，惬意地吸上一口：“守一个电梯门比干掉整个GCPD轻松太多了，我们只需要等待——这他妈的是什么鬼？！”  
黑//帮老大剩下半句话被堵回肚子里，脸色突然阴沉下来，狠狠地爆了句粗口。  
杰森皱眉：“干什么？”  
“你最好自己看看！”法尔科内站起身，把望远镜甩给红头罩：“你之前告诉我什么来着？没有人！没有人会挡在我面前坏我的事！！”  
杰森接住望远镜，但面罩的现实增强系统已经告诉他答案了——一个穿着黑蓝色紧身制服的男人出现在了GCPD顶楼。  
就站在那盏早已破碎的蝙蝠灯旁边。

在罗马人彻底暴跳如雷的前一秒，红头罩转身压住他的肩膀：“放松。到底是谁给你们带来的臭毛病？一看到‘带翅膀’的就失去理智？”  
“你答应我夜翼不会掺和进来！”  
“这是好事，法尔科内……这意味着，你现在赚翻了。”杰森敲了敲面罩：“夜翼负责搞定科波特的手下，然后我负责搞定夜翼，你只要等着最后捕鸟就好。”  
“哈！你搞定夜翼？”  
“注意你的口气。我了解每一个蝙蝠家的人——尤其是他。但是——”  
红头罩从废公寓的窗口一跃而起冲进雨幕，他在半空转身拔枪对准法尔科内：“在得到我的指令前别想搞小动作，让你的手下耐心点儿……否则，后果自负。”

“企鹅人在发火，格雷森先生。或许这个时候阻止他们是个好主意。呃，似乎电梯的电源被提前切断了。”  
“我很遗憾奥兹活到了现在，不然他就可以不用看着他的手下犯蠢了。”夜翼轻巧地落在废楼天台，话落前电击棍已经送上了某个混混的脑袋。  
连夜的奔袭让他难免有些疲惫，但迪克对哥谭各个反派的攻击风格早就驾轻就熟，此时痛快地打上一架足以让他清醒起来，所以他并不算特别担心科波特这边。  
卢修斯向他热情地汇报“芭芭拉•德雷克寄来可爱的蜜月明信片”时，天台上除了年轻的义警已经没人站着了。不知哪里传来一阵机车的引擎声，迪克朝楼下低头望去，却一无所获。  
“格雷森先生？”  
“我在。”迪克挑眉收回视线：“我搞定这块了。”  
“和你合作真的非常愉快，”卢修斯说：“如果你不介意连上远程传输装置的话，我们可以看看他们到底干了些什么。”  
夜翼很快接入科波特的通讯频段。企鹅人显然因为被吊在半空的铁罐子里正大发雷霆：“谁他妈来告诉我现在到底是什么情况？！”  
“抱歉，老大，看来你短时间里没法离开了。”迪克忍着笑意捏起嗓子。  
“该死的，为什么不行？”  
“因为我们刚刚被狠狠地胖揍了一顿——”  
“被谁……噢！不……不是吧！是你！”  
“是独一无二的我，奥兹，别担心。”迪克射出爪钩落回废楼，他要干掉楼下的伙计来重启电源连上电梯线路，为什么拯救科波特这种事反而是他最热心呢？  
“放松一下，我会用最快的速度把你救回监狱里。”  
“滚开！漂亮男孩！”科波特破口大骂道。  
“我真喜欢你抓狂的时候，奥兹。”迪克切断通讯，终于笑出了声。

夜翼一边听科波特无穷无尽的牢骚，一边用压迫窒息无声放倒一个楼面上的企鹅混混，当他进入下个楼层时却发现有好心人替他代劳了——对方似乎没他那么好的耐心，场面要粗暴血腥得多，迪克蹲下身查看，发现至少那些倒霉蛋还保持着最低限度的呼吸。  
“算是一点小小的进步，是吧？”迪克自语。  
“格雷森先生，我有点惊叹您的效率了。你是怎么做到在三分钟内连接上两个不同位置的接线盒的？”  
“超级英雄的秘密。”夜翼说：“卢修斯，我要重启电源了。”  
“我想您最好抓紧时间，企鹅人的剩余手下很快就要赶到屋顶了。”  
“别担心，”迪克压下电闸扳手：“我也有援军。”

科波特正因电梯重新运作而洋洋得意，殊不知夜翼正在顶楼电梯口和剩下的最后十多个打手周旋。  
企鹅人在这儿聚集了他最能打的一批手下，对于枪伤未愈的迪克来说，一口气对上那么多敌人也未免有些勉强。电击棍发出的耀眼电光流畅闪过，迪克刚后翻躲掉侧面的攻击，下一秒沉重的拳头又从头顶落下。  
“砰——”  
轻微的爆裂声穿过雨幕落在夜翼身后的大个子上，身躯抽搐了一阵重重倒下了。  
嚯，电击弹。  
“嘿！看着点，伙计！”  
夜翼好险从那具三百磅的肉山崩落中躲过一劫，抬头朝不远处大声抱怨：“顺便你也来得太慢了！”  
“见鬼！你他妈才是到这儿来干什么！”  
红头罩端着狙击枪从隔壁顶楼跃下，一边忍无可忍地回骂道。

18.  
“布鲁德海文的烂摊子你都收拾完了？”哪怕隔着面罩，夜翼也能感受到弟弟正在发怒。  
不过他的语气听上去好像我俩昨天才见过面，这真不错。  
“卢修斯，帮我暂时切断电梯电源，我有一点小事情要处理。”  
迪克直接无视了耳麦里科波特的哀嚎，转身插着胳膊朝向杰森。  
“你有多希望我离开哥谭，我就有多希望能赶归来，杰森。”  
“哦？格雷森，你的样子是打算和我聊聊？”  
“我可以不计较你打爆我的车胎还钉了gps在我车屁股上——如果你是想报复我当初监视你的机车的话。但是你不该和法尔科内混在一起！阿尔弗雷德知道又该生气了。”  
“……”杰森沉默了一会儿，似乎在考虑如果从迪克的咄咄逼人中找回气势。  
明明上回不是这样的对吧？  
“行，我会说我的那份，你先坦白你的。该死，你到底怎么瞒着我跑回来的？又知道些什么？”  
“卢修斯的那辆跑车，实际上里面有一辆可以单独行驶的重机车。”  
夜翼像是恶作剧得逞的小屁孩一样笑了起来，能骗过他这个处心积虑的弟弟还是相当有成就感：“我承认事先并不知道奥兹要越狱的事，但他的手下嘴巴太不牢靠了。既然如此，解决问题先解决老大不是常识吗？”  
“……未免蠢过头了。”  
“而且你其实很早就知道科波特并不是想要转移出哥谭——他是想把资产弄回来，而这一点关系到你后面所有的计划，杰森……奥兹壮大并不利于你对他下手。”  
迪克•格雷森往往让人迷惑于他的外表，事实上他作为蝙蝠侠的第一任罗宾远不止此。连杰森都会偶尔忘记，聪慧，善意与机敏永远和他漂亮的外貌一起齐头并进。

“行了，格雷森，你是什么时候发现问题的？”  
迪克轻快道：“知道我的双重身份，又能有办法联系上阿尔弗雷德的人并不多，何况其中有三个目前不在哥谭，我猜你这算是在关心我，所以我就不计较了。”  
夜翼还是清楚的，当他意识到这个事实的时候就明白过来了。杰森打算做一些在他看来很危险的事，他打算保护他，但也决心将他排除在外。这种事已经发生过一回了，他怎么允许再让它发生第二回？  
“好吧，还有别的。”迪克安抚地拍了拍杵在那里有些暴走趋势的弟弟：“仓库案子是你做的吧？杰？”  
杰森没吭声。这在迪克眼里基本就算默认了——杰森从小就不肯认错，从不示弱，挨训时候也总是一副绝不低头的倔强神气，这点看来真是一点都没变。  
即使看不到他的脸，个子又长得完全成熟，经历了很多不幸的事，但他这个弟弟仿佛还是当年的模样。迪克几乎都能想象得到他现在是怎样的一副不甘的表情。  
内心最柔软的地方被再次无声触动了，但迪克这回没有任由自己就这么放过杰森•托德。  
就像莉兹说的，他好歹是哥哥。

“那晚我去GCPD没去见科波特，而是专门去查丢掉的那箱棒子货。奥兹的武器运输线路和他的性格一样谨慎，能在最后悄声截掉的人只有知情者。我、布鲁斯，还有……和奥兹做生意的你和斯莱德。”  
在推断出对方可能的身份后，夜翼进行了一系列的求证来证实自己的猜想。  
“最重要的是……卢修斯帮我分析了一年多前的黑面具帮案件和这次的仓库案，结果告诉我这两个案子出自同一人之手，高度相似的枪//支使用手法和格斗方式，我猜，连目的都很像。那件案子虽然至今未破——但对于布鲁斯来说，早已不再是悬案了。”  
杰森讥讽说：“哈，世界第一侦探和他的助手，可真有你们的。”  
“别忘了你也是其中之一，杰森。”  
“……什么？我才不是！”红头罩咬牙切齿。  
其实迪克还有最后一点没说。最后GCPD确认了那个脸被轰得稀烂的倒霉鬼，从照片来看，正是自己腹部贯穿伤的始作俑者。  
到底是谁养成了他这个别扭性格的？  
“但我总是在担心你呀。”迪克说：“可是你不可能做到在试图保护我的同时把我完全地推开，对吧？”

迪克曾以为杰森或许不打算再和这些玩意儿扯上联系。如果他只是想做个普普通通的平凡人——逛逛降价超市或是旧书店，养上一条从救助站抱回来的狗，因为长期失眠会去咨询心理医生，不过仅此而已。  
哪怕再如何思念他，忍住想去帮他一把的冲动，迪克最坏也做好了不再打扰的准备。可似乎现实告诉他，杰森同他的关系仍未结束——不仅仅是迪克•格雷森在想办法寻找并注视着杰森•托德，在他不知不觉中，那个始终留给他遗憾背影，难以坦诚却性格耿直的弟弟，其实也在默默地望着他，甚至在以独特又隐秘的方式关心着自己。  
迪克偶尔会冒出杰森或许打算向自己索求更多的念头，只是感情表达实在不是杰森的擅长领域。当初在心理咨询所门口，我只看到了他那么年轻却遭受痛苦，身上留下不可磨灭的伤痕，下意识便私自将他判定为需要救助的脆弱一方了？  
我到底有没有好好地看看他的双眼？  
……还有眼睛后那具名为杰森•托德的、百折不摧的灵魂？

“杰森，抱歉。”  
迪克•格雷森终于说出了他这一年来最想对弟弟说的话。  
“什么？见鬼。你又想搞什么？”杰森听上去惊吓不已。  
“不，我不想搞什么。我就是想道歉而已，也并不是在求得你的原谅。”迪克伸手轻轻抚摸杰森沾满雨水的面罩——无机物的手感就像它所表现的那么冰冷，但迪克已经不在乎了。杰森明显下意识想躲开，却在最后停住：“我为我那天在麦甘尼对你说的话道歉，每一句。还为我没能做到的许诺，一点点的自作多情道歉。杰，你知道吗？布鲁斯原本不再打算找罗宾了，是提米自己找上了他——聪明的男孩发现了蝙蝠侠的身份。”  
“你跟我说这些做什么？我可没打算知道。”红头罩闷声拍开他的手。  
“总有人该把真相告诉你，那个人不能是我吗？”迪克充分发挥他不屈不挠的个性。  
“这种事完全没有意义，它们早就过期了。”杰森嘀咕道。  
“杰，我只想说……对于我和布鲁斯来说都一样——你永远是不可替代的，就像你也从不是我的替代品。我很感激你在我不在哥谭的时期，帮忙照看布鲁斯。”  
迪克后退了一步，微笑着看着他：“你就是你，杰森。在我面前你不是罗宾，不是阿卡姆骑士，不是红头罩。不过是杰森•托德，是理查德•格雷森最喜欢的弟弟。”

红头罩呆住了，像是被迪克的五万伏电击棍来回电了三十遍。  
夜翼单方面宣告结束了他俩久违的促膝谈心，重新接通耳麦：“卢修斯，你还在吗？你可以重新接上电源了。”  
说完他倚在电梯口，用毫无愧疚的语气对杰森说：“抱歉啦，杰，我知道你和法尔科内都很需要奥兹，但是这回还是把他让给我吧？”

19.  
杰森•托德的睡眠质量很糟。  
从小他总是从睡梦中被父母的争执声吵醒，有时喝醉酒或是犯毒瘾的父亲会不分场合和时间把怒火倾泻在他身上，所以在挨打的剧痛中惊醒也是常有的事。久而久之，睡眠对于杰森来说变成了奢侈品，他几乎永远在不安中入睡，噩梦不歇，稍稍一些响动就会醒来。  
“你是多余的。”“你不被需要。”“连欠债都不能用你抵押。”这样的话语伴随着打骂、母亲的哭泣充斥着他的童年。  
哥谭沉重引力包裹着托德一家，杰森从破旧出租屋的缝隙中眺望天空，幻想着自己有朝一日可以像鸟一样在那里自由翱翔，完全摆脱这个恶臭的泥沼。  
但是母亲告诉他人是不会飞翔的。

八岁的夏天，他的父亲从停车场顺到了两张马戏团的门票。是一个哥谭当地非常有名的马戏团，其中以空中飞人表演而经年不衰。  
那两张价值他们家一周餐费的门票带给了杰森童年最大的美好回忆——当那个浑身发着光的少年演员从他面前高高飞过的时候，杰森•托德被深深震撼了。  
男孩何其不可思议地拥有着他所最向往的快乐与自由，如此地纯粹轻盈，仿佛从不被引力所束缚。  
他成了杰森心中的神话……一个会飞翔的人类。

在蝙蝠洞初次见到迪克的时候，杰森并没有认出他。又有谁能把初代罗宾和马戏团男孩儿联系起来呢？  
杰森对他天生具有敌意……更确切来说，是竞争意识。他想向布鲁斯自我证明的东西太多了，而迪克就是其中最大的标靶。似乎只有超越他，杰森才算真正得到了罗宾的身份，他太渴望稳固所刚刚得到的一切了。  
在某次任务期间，杰森意外被困在爆炸残留废墟中，前来救援的是刚巧逗留哥谭的夜翼。  
“嘿！”迪克站在一旁的楼顶低头朝他打招呼：“罗宾，你还好吗？”  
“见不到你的话会更好。”  
“别那么嘴硬，小鬼。”迪克一边笑着，一边毫不在乎地从十多米的高处一跃而下——然后在杰森惊异的注视中灵巧地在半空转身，一把握住一根裸露的钢筋，最后借力翻身稳稳落在他面前。  
大概是意识到自己“惊吓”到了杰森，迪克咕哝着解释：“别担心，其实在成为罗宾前我是马戏团空中飞人出身，这种程度都算小意思。飞翔的格雷森家族——算了，你应该不会听说过吧。”

罗宾的睡眠质量很糟。  
他难以入睡，总是身处不同的噩梦中，反复醒来又反复沉溺。  
有时夜翼临时回庄园又来不及连夜赶回去时，阿尔弗雷德会让他借住在杰森的卧室里——老管家的理由是他这样就可以少打扫一间卧室，但杰森后来认为这个借口未免有些不太可信。  
少数在和迪克同床的夜晚，杰森偶尔会发现自己能在不从噩梦中惊醒的情况下持续一段比较完整的睡眠。他当时并没多想，却也因此没有明确拒绝阿福多次将迪克塞进他卧室的安排。  
——直到某个半夜他在迪克的怀中醒来。

那晚，迪克的手臂环过杰森的肩膀，手掌像安抚般紧贴着他的后颈。而罗宾的脸就靠在夜翼结实又温暖的胸膛上——他能清晰地听见对方有力规律的心跳，头顶绵长平稳的呼吸……那就是在梦中抚慰他的落雨和暖风。  
而他的臂膀——属于迪克•格雷森的臂膀，是如此坚定地拥抱着杰森•托德，好像无论他飞翔何处，都必定能毫无疑问地将他带离泥沼与梦魇。  
迪克睡得很熟，似乎这样的夜晚早已不是第一次了。而杰森则兀自炸红了脸，下意识想要逃离这个令他困惑的现状……于是他也这么做了。  
结果独自坐在滴水兽上吹了半天的夜风，最后居然还是迪克跑来把他找了回去。夜翼大笑着扯过他一起从楼顶跃下时，哥谭的空气急速破开，万物景色尽收眼底，引力仿佛从未困扰过那个名叫杰森•托德的困苦少年。  
杰森在那一刻感到了他最想得到的自由。  
他是如此地深爱这份自由，就如同他深爱着记忆里自由的化身……深爱着将这份自由给予他的那个人。

红头罩的睡眠质量很糟。  
他在阿卡姆城的一年里压根就忘记了睡眠的滋味。不知是幸运还算不幸，童年里习惯于在挨打中醒来的记忆让能够让他保持自己不至于迅速崩溃。  
这种状况直到阿卡姆骑士摘下他的头盔换上红色头罩后，也没什么太好的起色。杰森一向对会至成瘾和具有依赖性的药物没有好感，最后他选择了一家有些偏僻的心理咨询所作为定期获得安眠药物的途径。  
结果他得到了什么？  
那个对自身存在乃至所做作为都毫无自觉的男人，就这样明目张胆地出现在他面前，还用一种名为“天啊，瞧瞧你都经历了些什么！可怜的杰！”的眼神注视着自己。  
杰森当时就炸了。  
迪克•格雷森！你到底知不知道是谁把我害成这样的？  
我真他妈的在生你的气。不，我其实更生我自己的气——气我自己即便在受尽那么多让人宁愿选择死亡的折磨后，再次看到你的瞬间，想的却是能不能抛弃那些该死的药片在你胳膊里好好睡上一觉！  
然后答案是显然做不到了……他早已不再是罗宾。  
迪克•格雷森再加严重睡眠不足，有时候真的会让人发疯。  
比如此时此刻也一样。

“杰森！？你为什么不早些告诉我！”  
“我倒是想说，你给我机会了吗？格雷森！？”  
“呃……现在怎么办？”  
“我挡住法尔科内的手下，”面罩的通讯里传来罗马人被背叛后愤怒的咆哮，杰森不耐烦地直接切断了：“机车就在楼下，你直接骑上带着肥鹅去GCPD——你知道怎么启动它。”  
“不行！”迪克很快否决：“话说肥鹅是什么？可怜的奥兹……”  
科波特一出电梯就被杰森敲晕了，现在被迪克一把拎着领子颇为可笑。  
“他喊你漂亮男孩儿！”杰森愤怒地一把击倒两个围上来的敌人：“活该。”  
迪克满脸震惊：“杰森你居然黑我的通讯！？不对……你是在吃醋吗？”  
“我再说最后一次，骑上车——然后快滚！”

20.  
卡迈恩•法尔科眼睁睁看着红头罩把企鹅人从电梯里拖出来击晕，转手就扔给了夜翼，然后完全震怒了。他早知道那个小混蛋不但麻烦而且绝不靠谱——为了感谢夜翼替他干掉了绝大多数科波特的人，他决定先把红头罩处理掉。  
或许是感受到罗马人对自己明确的敌意，杰森将大部分打手引回废楼中。  
迪克拖着科波特从二楼跃下时紧急接通了卢修斯：“通知卡许打开GCPD后门——我把他们的动物园跑掉的企鹅送回去。啊对了，还有让他喊点人去吓唬下法尔科内——在GCPD十点方向的公寓楼顶楼。吓唬就行，他们火力太足了。”  
“法尔科内？！格雷森先生，你方便解释一下在我接通电源后发生了什么？”  
“噢，抱歉，卢修斯，我现在……有点点忙。”说着夜翼一脚踹翻尾随而来的混混，把企鹅圆滚滚的身子扔上机车：“我结束后会发报告到韦恩塔的！”

迪克•格雷森没想到某天自己居然还能驾驶这辆重机车。  
他跨坐上车座，流畅的车身贴合身体的每一个部位——如果能忽略屁股后面那只昏睡的企鹅的话。杰森改装了它很多，但奇怪的是机车的一切依然让迪克感到熟悉和亲切。  
不过夜翼想，其实有些事大概杰森也不太知道。  
早在多年前，这辆多灾多难的车就因为被一个小屁孩错误地启动而差点和石雕喷泉同归于尽。迪克托卢修斯修复了它，陆陆续续加上一些新鲜实用的功能和装置，一直使用多年成为他最衷情的座驾。  
当年闯了祸却毫无反省之心的小鬼朝他下达“我早晚会把你的机车骑到你找不回来的地方”这样的威胁时，迪克不过大笑着把它当成一个可爱的玩笑。  
他哪里猜得到杰森最后竟当真那么干了？  
“你的记仇心也太可怕了，”迪克感慨着嘟哝道：“不过你瞧，到头来我还是把车成功找回来了……所以这局算我赢了，杰。”  
他开始明白为何经历多番改变或无数路途，这辆机车仍可成为他感知杰森的某种途径。因为它不变的内核——那台强劲的发动机永远在等候运转。  
“引擎启动。”   
“身份确认，夜翼。接收指令，引擎启动。请输入驾驶目的地——”

红头罩开始感觉让迪克先行离开不算什么好主意了。  
拜托他原来的计划压根不是这样的好吗！他确实有打算 “搞定”夜翼的意思，当然他也考虑过“搞不定”可能，毕竟对方是那个天杀的迪克•格雷森。但是他可没想到自己会迅速“被搞定”。  
见鬼那男人清楚他自己到底在说什么吗？！  
没记错的话，他们上次，上上次，以及上上上次见面时，不是在相互攻击对方就是在拎着衣领吵架，所以到底哪里走向出了问题，才会导致今天的谈话内容直接进入家庭式深情表白环节的？  
好吧，他才没“被搞定”，他只是一瞬间受了点小小的精神冲击——以至于在天台上杰森完全忘记了法尔科内的存在，也完全忘记了自己应该正在试图“搞定”他大哥的途中。至少在表面上，红头罩应该制服了夜翼，然后因为某些“疏忽”失手放了他。这样他既可以带走科波特，又不会收到来自韦恩家大管家的唠叨，总之一切完美。  
但事实是，当迪克对他说着“噢，杰，把奥兹让给我好吗”的时候，他居然很想点头。所以当夜翼把快犯幽闭恐惧症的企鹅人从电梯里提溜出来，他只来得及把准备破口大骂的科波特一把打晕，然后面罩就被罗马人的脏话塞满了。  
他怎么能忘了呢？相信谁都别他妈信迪克•格雷森！  
把第二十七的敌人从楼梯栏杆掀下去的时候，杰森正在沉痛地反省自己。但罗马人显然失去理智了，似乎目前没任何事物能阻止他把红头罩置于死地的决心。  
“如果是我带着肥鸟的话，至少还有个可以跟他谈判的筹码！”

“嘿！杰森！我知道你在呢对吧？”  
“噢，你刚刚不是还在抱怨我黑进你的专属鸟翅膀频道了？”  
“别这样，杰，”迪克说：“我在试图救你听不出来吗？”  
“那还真是、完全、一点都听不出。”  
“我在GCPD了，科波特刚刚醒来，你下手太重了点？他说他忘记了近三天的事。”  
“你他妈有话快说！”连楼上都涌下来法尔科内的人，杰森十分后悔自己会阴差阳错地遵循了一整天的狗屁“不杀原则”，他一定是哪里吃错药了。  
“你现在是不是在废楼四楼东南角？你身后有扇窗子对吧？”  
“没错……嗯？迪克•格雷森？！”  
“别管那么多——小翅膀，飞就是了！”  
没来得及吐槽迪克对他的称呼，杰森靠在窗边往下看时一阵熟悉的轰鸣声正由远及近。楼下那群虎视眈眈的打手还未找出声音来源，随着两颗烟雾弹在半空爆开，一辆重机车从GCPD硕大的字牌旁气势汹汹地冲了出来。  
“定位自动巡航？哈！”  
红头罩痛快地大笑了一声，打破窗户一跃而下。

腕部投影地图上的小红点离自己越来越近，迪克对于再度偷偷往弟弟身上安定位的行为深表满意。卡许已带人去围堵法尔科内，看样子罗马人在得到想要的结果前就必须提前离场了。  
红头罩骑着机车的身影出现在夜翼的视线内，带着起伏不绝的枪声和显而易见的暴躁，迪克忍不住笑着猜他一会第一句又该是怎样的抱怨。虽然脾气从不见好，但杰森的处事方式勉强算成熟折中了不少，至少夜翼希望他能尽可能地把自己的安危作为计划设定的考虑首选项。就在他这个念头还没有来得及完全消失，迪克看到一枚火箭弹从红头罩的身后破空飞过，落在他的身前。  
“杰森！！！”  
爆炸将杰森吞噬的一瞬间，迪克的世界一片死寂。那种熟悉的寂静来自于韦恩庄园后那片葱郁的云杉树。  
他曾骑着重机车数次穿过那片云杉，造访被树守护的家族墓园。曾有一场特殊的葬礼在这里举行，来者甚少，无人言语。没有人最后上前送别，但泥土终究还是将那樽空荡荡的棺柩逐渐覆盖。  
那天起，迪克•格雷森在那里埋葬了灵魂的一部分，他的生命开始蔓延大片无声的空洞。  
而竖起的灰色墓碑，则镌刻着这部分灵魂的姓名。

“迪克！？你在发什么愣？”  
伴随疯狂嘶吼的机车引擎，属于杰森•托德的愤怒声线直接击中了夜翼，他片刻发麻的指尖又重新开始流淌血液，视网膜上一辆黑色的重机车正穿过升腾的火焰急速奔驰而来。红头罩在确定脱离爆炸范围后立刻踩着车座跃起，甩开正在燃烧起火的机车。  
落地后他一边恼火地拍灭身上的火苗，一边朝他的大哥不客气地吼道：“喂！你是傻掉了吗？格雷森？”  
迪克紧紧盯着他好久没吭声，就在杰森判断这家伙彻底没救的时候，他却慢吞吞地说：  
“杰，你知道你刚刚真的很像强尼•布雷泽吗？”

21.  
“噢，这就是你的‘完美逃亡路线’的‘终极安全屋’哈？”杰森没好气地说。  
迪克理直气壮：“没错啊。”  
对于曾经的罗宾，这只熟悉滴水兽或许刚巧能够他和夜翼并肩待下——但对于现在完全大了两号红头罩来说，这个地方就显得太挤了。  
此刻他必须用腿死死卡着滴水兽的角，才不致让自己以出糗的方式摔下去。杰森恨恨腹诽了迪克三万次，他今天已经太多次因为相信夜翼而饱尝恶果了，可事实证明他还是没能吸取教训。  
迪克紧紧贴着他的肩膀蜷腿坐着，看上去对现状很满意，杰森不太理解——这可是在哥谭的白天，GCPD附近刚刚发生了巨大的骚乱，他们某种意义上在逃脱一个恶棍的疯狂追杀，甚至还该死地下着雨。  
“你伤口怎么样了。”杰森最后硬邦邦地问。  
他的大哥侧头看向他，带着显而易见的笑意，让杰森有点儿后悔自己的蠢问题了,他立刻决定替自己扳回一局。  
“给我。”红头罩朝夜翼摊手。  
“嗯？……什么？”迪克有点莫名。  
“别跟我装傻，”杰森说：“药啊？我的安眠药！”  
“啊……！”夜翼低呼了一声，开始低头翻找自己的制服口袋：“我说你很奇怪啊，杰，明明连便携式的EMP都能轻松搞定，却要特意跑到诊所去开安眠药？”  
杰森威胁他：“你管那么多？快点拿来。别告诉我你搞丢了——我一个疗程才有那么一小袋。”  
迪克最后挖出那个已经在打斗中完全报废的小药袋时，他断定弟弟面罩下的脸色绝对不太好看。  
“抱歉，杰森，呃……我搞砸了。”  
“好吧，”出乎意料地，他那个坏脾气的弟弟没有因此暴走，他只是交叉起双臂歪头看着他：“你打算怎么赔偿我？迪克•格雷森？”

红头罩没去接那个看上去有几分眼熟的盒子，他甚至不明白夜翼到底是从哪儿把它掏出来的。  
“这是什么？”  
“唔，”迪克说：“安眠药的补偿？虽然这也是别人托我转交给你的……但我安全带到了，总算没错吧？”  
“不行。”  
就这么蒙混过去？想都别想。杰森痛快地看着迪克苦恼地塌下嘴角，也不瞧瞧都是谁害的他。  
“杰森，我说你是不是——”  
迪克很快把剩下的话全吞回了肚子里。  
红头罩在他眼前触碰颈侧锁定按钮，面罩向上弹起，露出一张年轻却又趋近成熟的脸。  
这张脸上触目疤痕满布，烙印饱含的伤痛从未消失……但这一切根本就及不上他的眼睛。迪克无疑被吸引了——他的弟弟，前任罗宾，曾几何时拥有了这样一双坚韧不摧的眼睛？  
曾经历过的迷茫，破碎，仇恨，绝望，或存在过欢笑，求寻，期冀，骄傲，都无一舍弃地通通被纳入这对蓝色眼眸，最终铸就了名为杰森•托德的独一无二的灵魂。  
“杰森……？”  
夜翼伸出手指，带着犹豫试探般轻抚过那个J字伤疤，而他的弟弟——则很快反握住他的手掌阻止了这个动作，却并未将他推开。

杰森微微垂下视线望着他的兄长，不再隔着冰冷的面罩，迪克五官线条和手心热度忠实地传递给他，带着轻盈的生机与温柔的活力，即便杰森或许并不原意承认……但那正是一首足以安抚人心的赞歌。  
“我想我不需要那个了。”  
这次一定没问题了，大概。杰森想，谁管那么多呢？毕竟经历了这么多狗屁事之后，我就只是他妈的想好好睡上一觉。  
“换另一种安眠药给我，迪克。”  
说完红头罩一把扯住夜翼的制服衣领，毫无阻隔地深深吻了上去。

-FIN-


End file.
